Revan and the Exile
by Nz-san
Summary: La fuerza designa a quienes la siguen y la emplean el camino el cual deben seguir. Actualizado. tres historias XD, Male Revan, Female Revan, Male Exile, Prox Female Exile.
1. Seducido por la oscuridad

**Nota Inicial**: El siguiente fic esta basado en el juego de **"Caballeros de la vieja republica"** estos juegos forman parte del universo expandido de **"Star Wars"** que fue creado por **George Lucas.**

_(Es solo un fic nn así que plis ToT buaaa no me demande)_

**Especificaciones:  
Personajes:**  
**Revan:** Genero Masculino, Lado de la luz. Nombre: "Leviatán Cursa"

"Seducido por la oscuridad"

By Nz

Estaba a punto de entrar al templo de los Rakata, al haberse estrellado en Rakata Prime después de haber hablado con los lugareños finalmente les habían permitido entrar a su templo, aunque no fue fácil que aceptarán que Jolee y Juhani viniesen con el, pero si lo que decían era cierto, este seria un momento crucial en su viaje y en realidad no quería ir solo sin saber a lo que se enfrentaría al final.

Sabía su identidad pero poco de su pasado, era Revan, aquel señor Sith que hizo temblar a la republica con su poder, el iniciador de esa guerra civil entre Jedi, pero no tenia recuerdos de su vida pasada, todos sus recuerdos como Leviatán Cursa, eran falsos.

Ahora como Leviatán Cursa, volvía a ser un Jedi, se había vuelto contra sus propios seguidores y contra su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Malak, debía detener su cruzada de muerte que había seguido por toda la republica, por eso estaba alli, cuando desactivará el campo viajaría a la Fragua Estelar y salvaría a Bastila de las manos de Malak y el lado oscuro, un relato digno para un cuento de niños.

_**Flash back.**_

_El consejo Jedi de Dantoine lo había llamado, a el a un simple soldado de la republica, no era algo que en verdad lo entusiasmara demasiado, pero… no podía dejar de sentir una mordida curiosidad al respecto, tampoco su compañero Carth Onassi que caminaba frente a el a una distancia considerable, estaban ya un poco lejos de el así que decidió comenzar a correr para darles alcance, hasta que alguien lo tomo del brazo durante el proceso._

_Ey Padawan ¿Por qué no tienes el traje tradicional?- pregunto molesta una Jedi cercana acercándose a Leviatán Cursa que permanecía confundido_

_Ah… no soy Padawan lo siento…_

_¿quieres verme la cara? Puedo sentir la fuerza grande en ti ¿y te atreves a decir que no eres un Padawan?_

_Como le dije antes, lo siento, pero no soy Padawan_

_Lo dices sinceramente, quizás sea cierto, mis disculpas, puedes seguir tu camino- contesto la Jedi más tranquila en tanto Leviatán camino hacia el salón del concilio,_

_Había perdido a Carth y Bastila de vista, como odiaba caminar en lugares que no conocía, no había más, siguió caminando adentrándose de la academia, observando a los jóvenes que eran entrenados desde niños recibir las palabras e instrucciones de sus maestros para que algún día se convirtieran en caballeros de la orden._

_No hay emoción: hay paz. _

_No hay ignorancia: hay conocimiento. _

_No hay pasión: hay serenidad. _

_No hay muerte; está la Fuerza_

_Ese era el código de los Jedi, algo curioso para su gusto, los Jedi parecían monjes encerrados en costumbres y doctrinas, pero… eran fuertes, inspiraban a los hombres a pelear por la paz eran un símbolo de justicia, quizás la gente dependía demasiado de los Jedi para protegerlos, finalmente encontró a Carth entre la gente que iba y venia dentro del templo, se acerco a el mirando a todos lados para ver si podía distinguir a Bastila en los alrededores._

_Te esperan adentro- comento Carth apuntando a una gran puerta, Leviatán lo miro confundido mientras entraba por aquella puerta encontrándose con el consejo Jedi que lo esperaba._

_Ah así que tu eres quien ayudo a Bastila, soy Zhar, parte del consejo Jedi- dijo uno de los maestros un Twi-lek, aquí conmigo esta el maestro Vrokk, el maestro Vandar y nuestro Cronista de la academia, el maestro Dorak_

_¿Me han mandado llamar? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Leviatán algo confundido por todo esto_

_Bastila nos a dicho que eres fuerte en la fuerza y que has pensado ser entrenado para ser un Jedi_

_Bueno…- miro a Bastila-bien… me honraría aprender la arte de los Jedi- dijo sin pensarlo en realidad_

_Quizás el maestro Zhar a hablado muy pronto, primero debemos hacerte pruebas para comprobar tu afinidad con la fuerza- alego el maestro Vrokk algo indispuesto con la situación_

_¿Pruebas? Acaso no es evidente el poder que hay sobre este hombre- argumento Bastila _

_Quizás fue suerte- contesto el maestro_

_Sabemos que no existe la suerte solo la fuerza, y todos hemos sentido la presencia y la fuerza recorriendo en el compañero de Bastila- argumento el Maestro Zhar_

_La fuerza es difícil de aprender en una mente infantil ¿Cómo creen que será en un adulto?- Un momento, el no era un idiota, podía aprender, aun siendo adulto, más que por un deseo era un reto seria un Jedi a pesar de las afirmaciones de ese anciano molesto_

_Estoy listo para las pruebas que se me pongan para aprender de la fuerza ¡La edad no tiene nada que ver! - dijo decidido mirando al maestro Vrokk bastante molesto_

_¡Que orgullo! ¡Que arrogante! Este ya camina por el sendero del lado oscuro- se defendió ante su afirmación arrogante_

_Como muchos que no han recibido entrenamiento maestro Vrokk- interrumpió el pequeño maestro Vandar con segura voz_

_Rara vez en la historia del consejo se permite a un adulto para el entrenamiento, pero este es un caso especial…- comento el maestro Dorak mirando como Leviatán trataba de calmarse_

_Concuerdo con el maestro Dorak, necesitamos caballeros en este momento- concordó el maestro Vandar- muchos han desertado y aceptado las enseñanzas de Malak… con Revan muerto_

_ESTAS TAN SEGURO QUE REVAN ESTA MUERTO- grito furioso el maestro Vrokk- QUE TAL SI ENTRENAMOS A ESTE Y EL SEÑOR OSCURO REGRESA- miro a Leviatán con gran recelo, parecía que tenia algo en su contra, pero no pudo descifrar de que se trataba fue cuando el maestro Vandar interrumpió sus pensamientos- _

_Esto solo concierne al consejo, Bastila lleva a tu compañero afuera por favor_

_Como pida el consejo maestro Vandar, iremos al Halcón Ébano mientras ustedes conversan- Bastila hizo una reverencia, mientras guiaba a Leviatán a la salida_

_Ey parece que el maestro Vrokk ya estaba molesto conmigo desde antes- comento Leviatán caminando hacia el Halcón Ébano acompañado por Bastila y Carth-_

_El maestro Vrokk quizás no sea muy amable, pero es un buen maestro_

_Si como digas… alguien necesita enseñarle modales a ese anciano, que suerte que es un Jedi o ya hace años lo hubiesen matado por la espalda_

_Tu manera de tratarlo no fue amable que digamos- reprocho Bastila de inmediato_

_Ey yo soy el ofendido aquí, para empezar no se por que le dijiste al consejo que quería ser un Jedi_

_Les respondiste que si ¿o no?- lo miro Bastila seriamente_

_Bueno si… pero…_

_Entonces no te quejes es algo que tu buscaste Leviatán Cursa – dijo seriamente caminando con porte recto y distinguido y un tanto arrogante._

_Eres bonita para ser una Jedi- rió caminando mas rápido haciendo que Bastila rompiera su compostura- tengo hambre ¿tenemos comida en el halcón Carth?- pregunto mientras Carth caminaba a su lado_

_Comiste doble ración esta mañana y tienes hambre, tienes suerte de tener buen metabolismo, si comiese como lo haces tu y parecería un balón- agrego Carth cruzándose de brazos mientras Bastila permanecía detrás de ellos molesta por el comentario_

_Era una construcción antigua, pudo ver a un hombre encapuchado, con traje oscuro caminado alrededor de su compañero, un hombre alto de traje café calvo, con rostro blanco, con algunos tatuajes azules sobre su cráneo, ambos caminaban dentro de un gran pasillo, mirándose mutuamente, dudando de una gran decisión._

_El Lado oscuro es grande en este lugar, ¡Puedo sentir su poder!- dijo contenido aquel hombre de tes blanca, como si saboreara la energía de ese lugar, el hombre con capucha se acerco a una puerta antigua y la acaricio con sus dedos- ¿es esto Sabio? Los antiguos maestros sellaron la puerta de este lugar- pregunto mientras su compañero abría aquella puerta abriéndose paso.- Si pasamos esta puerta… no podremos regresar…. La orden nos desterrará… ¿Tan valiosos son los secretos de la Fragua Estelar? ¿merece la pena arriesgarse por este poder?- preguntaba mientras se acercaba a aquella antigua maquina, parecida a una flor abriéndose, revelando un mapa de forma redonda, marcando un punto especifico en la Galaxia, Dantoonie._

_Leviatán Cursa despertó de repente, otra visión había llegado a su cabeza… Revan, no era la primera que se aparecía, antes de conocer a Bastila, la batalla contra Revan se había hecho también verse dentro de sus sueños, pero ¿Por qué el, la fuerza dictaba tan caprichosamente sobre su cabeza, ¿Por qué tenia que tener visiones sobre Revan? El jamás lo conoció, el estaba en el borde exterior con otros asuntos que tratar, no se inmiscuyó en esa guerra, sin embargo le intrigaba ¿Cómo es que ahora tenia esas visiones sobre ese señor Sith?. Volvió a recostarse, aun era muy temprano para levantarse y pedir al consejo Jedi hablar sobre su caso, esperaría hasta que fuera de dia para hacerlo, después de todo ¿Qué podía perder preguntando?_

_Al siguiente, Leviatán se levanto como tenia planeado, no había tenido una noche placentera pero no tenia caso quedarse más tiempo en cama, salio del halcón Ébano con paso lento y pesaroso, Carth estaba afuera de este mirando preocupado hacia un punto especifico._

_Hola Carth ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan temprano?_

_Hmmm el día de hoy esta muy extraño, primero Bastila sale como si hubiese visto un fantasma…_

_Bastila ¿ya salio?_

_Si… y ahora tu_

_¿Qué tengo?_

_Bueno parece que te hubieses tomando unas cervezas y te hubieses desvelado toda la noche_

_Ah…. Tuve un mal sueño… disculpa… ¿Bastila dijo algo antes de irse?_

_Solo que tenias que ir al consejo Jedi ¿estas bien?_

_Si descuida, vamos- camino hacia el salón del consejo mientras Carth lo seguía._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Leviatán, ya han abierto el campo- comento el viejo Jolee llamando su atención, rápidamente Revan corrió hacia la entrada del templo acompañado por sus compañeros.

Bien estamos a dentro… a partir no podemos regresar, debemos encontrar los controles y desactivar el campo que la fragua estelar- apunto Leviatán ante la mirada de los Jedi que lo acompañaban

Te seguiré, hasta el final Leviatán- dijo Juhani con seguridad

Yo también, no debemos perder el tiempo aquí, vayamos- comento Jolee mirando la habitación, dándose cuenta que el templo era un enorme laberinto, lleno de puertas y desvíos inciertos.

Creo que debemos separarnos- dijo Juhani con asentó peculiar, al analizar la situación

No… es lo que los Rakata les gustaría a quienes son intrusos en este lugar… no haremos eso… debemos estar juntos, también hay Sith en este lugar, puedo sentirlos… vamos síganme…

Leviatán camino entre los pasillos de aquel gran templo Rakata, habia tantos pasadizos, pasillos, puertas, Juhani y Jolee no sabían como es que Leviatán caminaba en ese lugar con tanta tranquilidad, como si conociera a donde iban, quizás sus antiguos recuerdos llegaban a el brindandole ayuda en esa situación no estaban del todo equivocados.

_**Flash back. **_

_DEMONIOS ESTOY HARTO- grito furioso_

_Leviatán Cursa, recuerda el código Jedi.- le dijo Bastila tratando de calmarlo_

_AL DEMONIO CON EL CODIGO NO PIENSO HACERLO, ME REHUSO A HACERLO-grito Leviatán exasperado._

_El consejo, había pedido a Leviatán buscar los mapas de las estrellas y con ello la Fragua Estelar, había sido entrenado en menos de un mes, ahora era un Padawan y Bastila se encargaba de su desarrollo como Jedi mientras viajaban, pero Leviatán era obstinado y cabeza dura, no aceptaba consejos de nadie menos de Bastila, su relación pasaba de platónica a masoquista en segundos, lo que sus compañeros comenzaban a ver divertido entre dos Jedi. _

_Tu no tienes que meterte en ese lugar- la miro molesto- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio y tu solo miras Bastila? Eso no es justo- agrego cruzándose de brazos negándose ponerse un traje ambiental he ir por el mapa de las estrellas pasando frente a peces asesinos._

_Ah, no sabia que fueras tan poco hombre para tenerle miedo a unos pececitos_

_Pececitos, ya viste el tamaño de esas cosas, NO PIENSO ENTRAR_

_Ah… esta bien iré yo- agrego el viejo Jolee Bindo buscando el traje ambiental_

_No Jolee tu no debes ir- dijo Bastila cruzada de brazos al anciano_

_Si los ancianos no deben meterse al agua fría- dijo sarcástico Leviatán molestando a Jolee_

_Pues si el par de niños no dejan de pelearse, este ancianito va a darles con el cinto, asi que arreglen esto de una vez- agrego Jolee dándole la espalda a ambos dos, mientras Bastila Leviatán se miraban ofuscados_

_Ah… de acuerdo… tu ganas Bastila, iré a buscar el Mapa- tomo el traje ambiental y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponérselo_

_EY ESPERA- Bastila volteo avergonzada al ver su torso semi desnudo_

_¿Qué?...- Leviatán paro mirándola confundido_

_No debes quitarte la ropa frente a una dama, ¿Qué no tienes educación?_

_Ah… vamos Bastila, ¿no querías echarte un taco de ojo conmigo hace rato?- pregunto pícaro, mientras el rostro de la joven Jedi tomaba mas color- es normal, considerando que soy un hombre atractivo y galante, debes sentirte honrada con mi presencia_

_Honrada, Leviatán serás un Jedi, un Jedi no debe dejarse llevar por sus instintos, además eres arrogante ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira de que eres atractivo?_

_Nadie… pero no puedes negar que me miras cada que puedes Bastila_

_Eres un arrogante un- volteo rápidamente tropezándose con Leviatán que había permanecido tras ella, Bastila levanto la mirada y se topo con la mirada de aquel hombre que le dedico una sonrisa-_

_Ya regreso…- contesto poniéndose el casco sobre su cabeza y caminando hacia la escotilla para salir de ese lugar, cuando salio de la base, se encontró dentro de una instalación devastada y en ruinas, seguramente por los continuos ataques de los tiburones firaxianos, respiro hondo y cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse, si alguno de esos tiburones lo veía seria su aperitivo, por eso debía acceder al bloque B de la instalación, abrió los ojos, sobresaltándose, encontrándose dentro de otro lugar del que el pensaba, dentro de una construcción de roca, parecía un templo, sintió un leve mareo y volvió a cerrar los ojos no sintiéndose del todo bien, volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose nuevamente dentro de las instalaciones en Manaan, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿acaso había sido una alucinación?_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

No, no había sido una alucinación, había sido una visión había visto el templo Rakata, conocía donde ir y como entrar solo necesitaba recordar exactamente donde en este momento tan crucial debía emplear todo su conocimiento, todo su entrenamiento para poder salvar a Bastila, debía ser fuerte por el bien de ella y por el bien de su conciencia. Finalmente llegaron a un gran salón, y al fondo de este había una gran puerta, según recordaba detrás de esa puerta había un gran ordenador, quizás era lo que necesitaban para poder salir de ese planeta, pero no era tan fácil como esperaba, al acercarse aquella puerta, noto que al pisar sobre esas extrañas baldosas estas se iluminaban, mientras Juhani y Jolee se acercaba a la puerta e intentaban abrirla, no se podían.

ah… es callejón sin salida- comento Jolee

tendremos que buscar por otro lugar

no… es aquí…- interrumpió Leviatán mirando a sus pies- …. Este lugar tiene un código para entrar….- levanto la mirada- Juhani, Jolee salgan por favor se como descifrarlo pero necesito estar solo

_**Flash back**_

_Ah… que muchacho…- dijo Jolee cruzándose de brazos resignado._

_¿Qué ocurre Jolee?- Bastila volteo hacia el._

_Ah, nada… solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…_

_¿ah si? ¿y que es?_

_Que ese muchacho, esta enamorado de ti- comento sin pena alguna, mientras Bastila se sonrojaba_

_Ese tonto… esos pensamientos… lo llevaran al lado oscuro…- agrego con tristeza, quizás el destino de Revan… seria el mismo a pesar de su nueva vida como Leviatán Cursa…_

_No estoy de acuerdo… estoy seguro que el antes ya paso por ese sendero… sin embargo…- dijo Jolee interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bastila que lo miro fijamente- La pasión es lo que te lleva al lado oscuro, no el amor, puede que esta vez, el amor que siente por ti lo salve de caer nuevamente- comento con confianza, Bastila no comprendió sus palabras al principio, pero de la manera que lo dijo…_

_Jolee… acaso tu lo sabes…- pregunto Bastila sin rodeos_

_Si lo se… y también se que al final… tu tendrás que ver ya sea con su caída o su redención, ten en cuenta Bastila, que cuando lo curaste... se formo este vinculo entre ustedes y así tomaste su destino en tus manos… y tu marcarás para siempre su camino desde ese momento llegue... solo ten cuidado… el fue el gran señor de los Sith… y como el callo al lado oscuro en la búsqueda de la fragua estelar… también puedes caer en su misma situación- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de guardar silencio, mientras Bastila, en ese momento, medito esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, como el callo, el también podía hacerlo, entre tanto Leviatán escuchaba esto en la oscuridad, mientras ellos lo esperaban, ¿de que hablaban Bastila y Jolee? ¿Qué significaban esas palabras, sin más salio de la oscuridad y vio a Bastila y a Jolee que también lo miraron._

_Lo encontré, tenemos el quinto mapa de las estrellas, ahora solo nos falta Korriban…- comenzando a quitarse el traje ambiental ante la mirada de Jolee, mientras que Bastila volteo avergonzada.- espero que Carth no deje que la búsqueda de su hijo nos de problemas, pero no tengo opción le prometí que iríamos- termino de vestirse._

_Mientras mas pronto nos vayamos mejor, no podemos perder el tiempo del que no disponemos aquí en Mannan… a propósito, hace 20 minutos escuchamos una explosión ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jolee seriamente_

_Hice estallar los contenedores de la base submarina de la republica, eso hacia que las bestias actuaran de esa manera tan agresiva, agrega eso el mapa de las estrellas contaminada por el lado oscuro y bingo, tenemos animales asesinos- comenzó a caminar sin perder más tiempo con charlas- deberé notificarle a Roland Wann sobre esto, hay dos científicos vivos allá abajo_

_¿estas bien?... pareces molesto…- pregunto Bastila caminando a su lado_

_No… estoy bien… solamente quiero salir de aquí…. Y encontrar el último mapa de las estrellas…- comento con tristeza, no se sentía a gusto al saber que ella tenia secretos para el, hablarían mas tarde… quizás ella le diría la verdad en algún momento, tenia esa esperanza._

**Fin del flash back.**

Tras pisar el ultimo bloque todo el piso de ilumino abriendo aquella gruesa puerta frente a el, encontrando el ordenador secundario del templo, rápidamente lo manejo y supo la localización del ordenador principal del templo, se acerco a Juhani y Jolee cuando termino y los guió hacia su nuevo objetivo.

Entonces eso te dijo esa computadora- pregunto Juhani caminando tras el

Si el ordenador que controla el campo que rodea la fragua estelar esta en el techo del templo, debemos darnos prisa síganme- les pidió mientras los guiaba hacia el siguiente piso

_**Flash back.**_

_Lo mas difícil fue cuando se entero de toda la verdad, la realidad de si mismo el momento en que Malak le dijo todo sobre su pasado._

_Habían asesinado a Saul Karath y ahora les tocaba escapar del Leviathan su nave insignia Malak se encaminaba a su encuentro, Leviatán junto con Bastila y Carth corrían escapando de la nave, mientras el resto de sus compañeros ya se encontraban dentro del halcón Ébano, demasiado tarde, frente a ellos Malak llego y los miro con traviesa ironía._

_Darth Malak…- murmuro Bastila_

_ABAJO- grito Carth disparando contra Malak, que con su sable detuvo todos los disparos y arrojo a Carth contra el suelo, soltando una risa perversa._

_Espero que no pienses escapar tan pronto Bastila e invertido muchas energías para atraparte a ti y a tus compañeros como para que escapen de mi ahora, además tenia verlo con mis propios ojos aun ahora es difícil creerlo- miro a Leviatán fijamente- dime… ¿Por qué los Jedi te perdonaron? ¿es venganza lo que esperas en este encuentro?_

… _¿de que hablas?...- murmuro confundido por su afirmación_

_¿Qué? ¿quieres decir que no lo sabes? –rió Malak-, todo este tiempo y no te has dado cuenta- volvió a reír- me pregunto cuando tiempo has permanecido ciego a la verdad, ni siquiera el poder combinado del consejo pudo haber enterrado tu vieja identidad - comento Malak, Leviatán sentía que conocía a Malak desde antes, de alguna manera su presencia le hacia sentir un sentimiento de familiaridad, odio, desden ¿Por qué, luego sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, tratando de recordarlo, tratando de saber la verdad mientras sentía su cabeza casi estallar, mientras varias imágenes pasaban en su cabeza, rostros de personas, sus palabras, se inclino lleno de dolor sudando y temblando con fuerza, mientras que Carth y Bastila lo miraban ambos con cierto temor en sus rostros especialmente Bastila, finalmente se había dado cuenta, finalmente lo sabia… el era…- No puedes esconder lo que eras Revan, admite que alguna vez fuiste el señor de los Sith y que yo te he quitado tu lugar…_

_Yo… yo soy Darth Revan… pero ¿Cómo?...- agrego incrédulo_

_¿Aun no recuerdas Revan?- pregunto Malak- los Jedi te tendieron una trampa, una pequeña tropa de Jedi entro a tu nave y te capturo, te llevaron al consejo Jedi y reprogramaron tu mente te quitaron tu identidad y te pusieron contra tus propios seguidores, debiste haber tenido algunos recuerdos de esto en tu mente Revan, imágenes saliendo a la superficie. Seguro debes recordar la vez que te capturaron, el como sobreviviste es un misterio para mi. pero deberías preguntarle a Bastila, después de todo, ella formaba parte del grupo que te capturo.- Leviatán volteo a Bastila mirándola seriamente_

_Esto… ¿esto es verdad Bastila?- pregunto visiblemente herido por la verdad_

_Es verdad… yo formaba parte del grupo que debía capturar a Revan, capturarte a ti- murmuro evitando mirarlo a los ojos- después del ataque quedaste mal herido pensamos que estabas muerto, tu mente quedo destruida pero use la fuerza para mantener la chispa en tu interior, luego te lleve al consejo Jedi y ellos curaron mi mente herida._

_Entonces ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?- pregunto Leviatán interrogante_

_El consejo no restauro tu mente Revan, te programaron una nueva identidad leal a la republica, intentaron hacerte su esclavo.- agrego Malak provocando a Leviatán._

_ME ESTUVISTE ENGAÑANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO BASTILA- le grito furioso_

_Quería decirte pero el consejo me lo prohibió pensaban que si conocías tu pasado querrías regresar al lado oscuro, Revan es muy peligroso pero dentro de tu mente se encontraban los secretos de la Fragua Estelar, con nuestro vinculo convencí al consejo que asignarme a la misión así que te programaron una identidad nueva, un soldado a mi mando.- comento Bastila convencida de sus palabras_

_Y te convertiste en su muñeco Revan y Bastila es la que jalaba tus hilos.- rió Malak cínicamente irritando más a Leviatán._

_Cuando te cure después del ataque de Malak se creo nuestro vínculo, convencí al consejo que me permitiría ayudarte._

_Di la verdad Bastila, querías probar tu misma el lado oscuro, sabias que la unica manera de que el consejo te permitiera conocerlo, era medio de los recuerdos perdidos de Revan_

_No- contesto Bastila segura, mirando a Leviatán esta vez- quería ayudarte Revan, quería que consiguieras la redención era la única manera._

_¿y si recordaba quien era Bastila?- pregunto seriamente_

_Ese fue un riesgo que el consejo decidió tomar, era la mejor oportunidad de conocer el secreto de la Fragua estelar- contesto Bastila mientras Leviatán la miraba fijamente, el era Darth Revan, lo que le hicieron, fue terrible, no tenían derecho a usarlo como su títere para encontrar la Fragua Estelar. _

_Eres… una mentirosa… me engañaste para tu provecho… NO ERES MEJOR QUE LOS SITH._

_¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? MALAK CASI TE MATA, PERO EL CONSEJO TE DIO OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR- grito la Jedi defendiéndose._

_Una esperanza tonta creo yo, el lado oscuro es fuerte, mi poder es grande ahora ni mi antiguo maestro es capaz de derrotarme- argumento orgulloso Malak._

_Yo soy tu maestro Malak, recuerda que sigo vivo- levanto su sable color azul mirando de manera desafiante a Malak._

_Todos dicen que fui un cobarde al atacar de lejos, pero ahora el destino me ha dado una nueva oportunidad, debemos terminar esto de una manera, de la manera Maestro contra el aprendiz y entonces nadie dirá nuevamente que soy un cobarde- Malak arrojo atrás de la puerta a Carth y a Bastila cerrando la puerta tras Leviatán, enfrentándose a combate._

_El poder del lado oscuro era grande en Malak, era alto, fuerte, hábil, no era fácil esquivar o detener sus envestidas, pero Leviatán no se rendía fácilmente, sus sables chocaban a una velocidad colosal y se estrellaban de la misma manera, arrojando chispazos en cada golpe, como hábiles guerreros, se anticipaban a los ataques de su oponente, aun sin recordar todo sobre si mismo la habilidad de Leviatán, es decir de Revan era comparada a la que fue en su vida pasada, Malak estaba sorprendido y extasiado a la vez, quería ver que tan lejos podía llevar su antiguo maestro en contra de el. _

_Lindo recuerdo Malak ¿yo te arranque la mandíbula? – murmuro mientras ambos empajaban sus sables tratando de ganar terreno._

_Para tu desgracia Revan, no fuiste tu el que me ocasiono esta lesión_

_Que pena… pero a la vez que bueno, por que tendré una oportunidad para hacerlo- salto hacia atrás y se lanzo hacia Malak corriendo con rapidez, Malak uso la fuerza que jalo el pie de Leviatán y lo arrastro por el suelo golpeándolo contra el muro._

_Que fácil- rio Malak al verlo incorporarse, ese había sido un duro golpe, pero también sabia jugar, Leviatán levanto su mano y con ella el cuerpo de Malak que lanzo contra la pared de la misma manera y fuerza con la que lo azoto a el._

_SE ACABO MALAK- grito arrojándose hacia el al ver que Malak no se encontraba en una situación favorable tirando en el piso, se confió, su peor debilidad le jugo una sucia jugarreta, se dio cuenta de esto cuando Malak al levantar su mano arrojo una fuerte descarga contra Leviatán tumbándolo al suelo debilitado, aun estaba muy debil después de la tortura en manos de Saul Karath su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba por completo, Bastila se lo había advertido, pero el no hizo caso._

_Se acabo… Revan…- río Malak tomando su sable laser para asestar el golpe final, cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe mientras Bastila aparecía detrás de esta, con su sable doble en manos en posición combativa._

_ESTO NO HA TERMINADO MALAK- grito Bastila retadora._

_Tus amigos, no se rinden fácilmente Revan siempre has inspirado esa lealtad, pero ni el poder combinado de ustedes puede con mi poder- Bastila arrojo su sable contra Malak distrayéndolo unos momentos mientras Carth tomaba a Leviatán lo levantaba en sus hombros y lo alejaba del señor Sith, en tanto Bastila se lanzo hacia el y comenzó a pelear._

_VAYANSE DE AQUÍ, ENCUENTREN LA FRAGUA ESTELAR- grito Bastila, mientras Leviatán la miraba incrédulo_

_¡No… Bastila es muy fuerte!- le grito Carth, cuando vio la puerta cerrarse- ¡NO!_

_BASTILA- corrió Leviatán hacia la puerta tratando de forzarla_

_LA PUERTA ESTA SELLADA, VAMOS TENEMOS QUE IR AL HALCON EBANO- grito Carth jalandolo del brazo_

_ESTAS LOCO, NO PIENSO DEJAR A BASTILA AQUÍ SOLA_

_¡No seas tonto! ¡Bastila no tiene posibilidades contra Malak, pero no podemos ayudarla no aquí! _

_PERO NO PODEMOS DEJARLA AQUÍ CARTH- grito furioso_

_Lo se… pero Bastila se sacrifico para que podamos escapar Leviatán, no podemos dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano….-murmuro Carth seguro mirándolo a los ojos, Leviatán acepto con la cabeza- ¡VAMOS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- corrió mientras Leviatán lo seguía._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Así fue como dejaron a Bastila peleando sola contra Malak en el ese lugar, sentía algo de culpa y remordimiento por haberla dejado, deseaba verla… esperaba que ella estuviese con bien, quería que estuviese con él.

Llegamos… aquí debe estar la sala de mandos principal-comento Leviatán caminando por un gran salón, dirigiéndose hacia el siguiente cuarto.

Siento una perturbación en la fuerza- argumento Juhani intranquila

Debe ser Malak que esta cerca de nosotros…- dijo Jolee sintiendo un leve escalofrió en su cuerpo

Estén preparados- indico el Jedi dirigiéndose a la siguiente habitación del tercer piso, era un gran patio enorme con las estatuas de los Rakata adornando el recinto, frente a ellos bajo un arco se encontraba una sombra femenina, oscura esperándolos.

Bastila- Leviatán camino hacia ella lentamente.

Revan… sabia que vendrías por mi, Malak pensó que quizás tendrías miedo de entrar al templo, pero el no te conoce como yo, no desde que cambiaste

Bastila rápido, ven con nosotros- pidió la joven Cathar- debemos escapar antes de que Malak llegue

¿escapar? No entienden, he jurado lealtad al gran señor Malak y a los Sith, ya no soy un peón del consejo Jedi…

¿Qué? ¿de que estas hablando Bastila?- pregunto seriamente Leviatan-

¿Por qué crees que te negaron a ti y a Malak unirse durante las guerras Mandelorian? Querían negarles el poder que por derecho era suyo, Malak me ha enseñado que el consejo Jedi me a usado de la misma manera que te quiere usarte a ti… con mi poder la meditación de combate, sabían que algún día los sobrepasaría, me usaron, pero siempre me trataron como una chiquilla, como una inferior.

Así que caíste al lado oscuro…

Me resistí al principio pero por que negar si es lo que verdaderamente quiero - Bastila se arrojo a Leviatán con su sable doble hoja de color carmesí en sus manos, mientras que Leviatán desenfundo su sable y paro su ataque, lanzándola contra el muro con suma facilidad haciendo que Bastila se levantará adolorida.

El lado oscuro…. Es fuerte en este lugar…. Siento como su poder recorre mi piel… mi carne… mi sangre… como si formará parte de mi….- pensó Leviatán mientras caminaba a Bastila despacio.

Creí que habías perdido parte de tu fuerza aun después de lo que el consejo te hizo, Malak se equivoco el lado oscuro no te ha abandonado por completo.- se acerco lentamente de igual manera abrazándolo delicadamente mientras Leviatán permanecía quieto sintiendo su calor.

Este es el poder del verdadero señor de los Sith…- murmuro a su oído apretando su sable láser con fuerza.- puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir como el lado oscuro se une con mi cuerpo, es delicioso y sutil… deseo... lo deseo… tanto como a ti Bastila…- murmuro golpeado por una gran cantidad de emociones, sin darse cuenta, siendo dominado por el poder del lado oscuro, Jolee y Juhani, lo miraron incrédulos al escuchar esas palabras.

Si Revan, ahora me he dado cuenta, tu eres el que verdaderamente merece llamarse el señor de los Sith no Malak ahora puedo verlo- lo miro a los ojos- únete a mi y toma tu verdadera identidad – sugirió tomando su mano

Escúchame chico, el lado oscuro solo lleva a la muerte y a la destrucción, ALEJATE DE ESE CAMINO

Cállate anciano, tu tiempo ha terminado, la época de los Jedi termino, esta es la era de Darth Revan y los Sith.- agrego con furiosa ante la interrupción

No, este es el camino del lado oscuro, se de lo que hablo- pidió Juhani tratando de apelar a su conciencia

Cállate Juhani, tu no sabes nada de la fuerza- dijo Bastila – cuando sentiste el lado oscuro te encerraste como un animal salvaje, pero tu Revan, tu tienes el poder debes reclamarlo con derecho, solo ahora puedo verlo unete a mi y venzamos a tu antiguo aprendiz- comento con seguridad pero débilmente acariciando su mejilla

… ¿y como puedo recuperar mi identidad Bastila? No lo recuerdo… no recuerdo ser ese Revan- dijo suavemente

Tu mente quedo destruida, pero estoy segura que después de que reclames tu identidad ella vendrá sola, te serviré, como tu aprendiz y tu amante, solo necesitas venir conmigo… la esencia de lo que eres aun esta allí Revan.- se recargo sobre su pecho- ven conmigo

Quiero que estés bien Bastila…. Quiero que estés a mi lado…. Te deseo… tanto como deseo pertenecer al lado oscuro….- murmuro haciendo que lo mirará.

NO, MANTEN LA CALMA; ENFOCATE, NO DEJA QUE ELLA TUERZA TU MENTE DE ESTA MANERA- le pidió Jolee

CALLATE… no te atrevas a decir nada anciano…. Ella esta en lo correcto, así es como bebió ser…, soy… Darth Revan el señor de los Sith… inclínense ante mi o mueran Jedi…- grito Leviatán furioso volteando hacia ellos de manera retadora, aun tomando a Bastila de la mano.

Chico… no quiero hacerlo pero peleare si me obligas, soy un Jedi y te detendré si tengo que hacerlo.

Ningún Jedi autentico se inclina ante los Sith, si esta es tu decisión no me darás otra opción mas que defenderme- dijo Juhani sacando su sable láser

Mátala… arráncale la piel, demuéstrale el destino de aquellos que se ponen en nuestra contra, levántate con el lado oscuro-

Muerte a los Jedi…- murmuro Leviatán consumido por el lado oscuro, sonriendo con maldad

Si… este templo será purificado con la sangre de los Jedi consagrándolo a los Sith y finalmente será la elevación gloriosa de mi amo- sonrió uniéndose a Revan

No puedo creer que lleguemos a esto… Bastila…. Te lo advertí… que tristeza que lo hayas convertido en este mounstro- murmuro Jolee en guardia, mientras Leviatán sacaba su sable láser-

haber cuando cambias tus lecciones anciano- murmuro rápidamente atravesándolo con la espada, Juhani se arrojo a el para defenderse, Revan ahora levanto su mano y le dio una fuerte descarga a su cuerpo, Juhani callo al suelo jadeante mirando a Revan frente a ella

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo puedes traicionar a los Jedi así?- pregunto tratando de mirarla a los ojos, la mirada de Revan se había vuelto fría e inexpresiva- Leviatán… por favor… aun estas a tiempo de rechazar el lado oscuro… por favor…

Leviatán Cursa… no existe más Juhani… el jamás existió-murmuro con mirada fría- sin embargo tu aun estas a tiempo, únete a mi… únete al lado oscuro como alguna vez lo hiciste

No… no lo haré… no…. No me hagas caer de nuevo… te lo suplico

¿recuerdas como fue matarlo Juhani? A ese Twilek que asesino a toda tu gente, a tu padre y condenando a tu madre a morir… dejándote sola…

No… no quise hacerlo…. Yo…

Yo te salve una vez…. Quiero hacerlo otra vez Juhani, únete a mí y con tu ayuda venceré a Malak…. Te ayudare a que ya no sientas dolor… que desquites tu ira, solo asi dejarás de sentir ese miedo, esa inseguridad que te hace débil.

… Leviatán…

Ríndete a tu odio Juhani… aprovéchalo… se que te mueres por hacerlo….- Juhani tembló levemente, tenia miedo, un gran miedo carcomiendo su corazón, temiendo al lado oscuro, fue cuando miro a los ojos de Leviatán que dejo de sentir esa inseguridad arroyadora, sentia poder, el poder que emanaba de aquel caballero, el mismo que habia salvado a su gente durante su infancia, ¿Cómo podia negarle algo a el? No podia… simplemente no podia.

Yo…. yo haré…. Todo lo que me pidas…. Maestro…- dijo Juhani reverenciándolo mientras Revan se levantaba y la miraba complacido

Entonces levántate Juhani…. Es hora de irnos, destruiremos a Malak y a la republica de un solo golpe de una vez y para siempre.

Vamos señor Revan aun hay muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Bastila

Por supuesto… aun debemos apoderarnos del Halcón Ébano, y quien sabe, quizás más quieran unirse a nosotros.- camino acompañado por ambas mujeres mientras salían del templo y se dirigían a la nave.

Después de apoderarse del Halcón Ébano, Revan se había hecho de la lealtad de Canderous y Zaalbar, Mission había muerto tratando de persuadirlo y Carth había escapado, con sus aliados se dirigieron a la Fragua Estelar haciéndose pasar aun por amigos de la republica, sin embargo sus intenciones eran otras, abriéndose paso llegaron hasta el recinto donde se encontraba Malak para darle muerte, mientras las naves de la republica eran aplastadas colosalmente por las naves Sith, no podían hacer nada en contra de los Sith, la almirante Dodonna trataba desesperadamente de mantener sus naves y sus flotas intactas pero no era posible hacerlo, no podía encontrar la estrategia exacta para evitar que cayesen más de sus hombres.

No puedo creerlo, que Bastila nos traicionará de esta manera ¿Cómo pudo?- murmuraba sin creerlo, al saber la verdad, al enterarse que usaba su meditación de combate en su contra- ¿ese es el poder que tiene el lado oscuro?...- pregunto mientras el maestro Vandar se ponía a su lado, analizando la situación aunque parecía no haber muchas opciones.

Almirante Dodonna es un mensaje de Carth Onassi

¿Carth Onassi? Creí que estaba muerto…, bien comunícalo- el técnico rápidamente con leves tecleos permitió la transmisión holográfica.

Carth ¿Qué ha sucedido? Creí que habías muerto.

Esto es lo que Bastila y Leviatán Cursa le quisieron hacer creer comandante

¿Leviatán Cursa?- pregunto confundida no reconociendo el nombre

Revan a renacido Almirante, tomo a Bastila ahora como su nueva aprendiz y fueron a enfrentar a Malak, los miembros del Halcón Ébano que se resistieron a Revan fueron asesinados por el, soy el único sobreviviente.

Si Revan con Bastila esta, debemos retirarnos, no podemos hacer nada contra la meditación de Combate- comento el maestro Vandar elocuente

Si escapamos ahora no podremos destruir la Fragua Estelar… será lo mismo si nos quedamos o no… planeo quedarme hasta el final- murmuro irguiéndose mirando el plano devastador de su flota

Yo también me quedare para ver el final de esto Almirante- murmuro Carth decidido- no dejare impune esta traición, Onassi fuera- la transmisión se corto mientras la almirante miraba a sus subordinados que también la contemplaban a ella.

Escuadrón rojo ataquen a las naves pequeñas que protegen la Fragua… quizás todavía tengamos una oportunidad

Si Almirante Dodonna- escucho por el comunicador mientras observaba la batalla desenvolverse.

Dentro de la Fragua Estelar.

El Señor Oscuro, Darth Malak, miraba hacia la batalla por los vitrales de la Fragua Estelar, como las naves Sith y de la republica peleaban por su sobreviviencia, era una batalla una destrucción digna de saborearse. Leviatán camino hacia llegar detrás de el, Malak volteo y miro a si antiguo amigo y maestro con gran desafió, mientras Leviatán no se inmutaba con su mirada.

No esperaba que llegaras tan lejos Revan, siempre has sido así, ni el poder de la Fragua Estelar puede contra tu poder, sabes esperaba que así fuera, así podría reprogramar tu mente y convertirte en mi nuevo aprendiz, eres más valioso que Bastila y su meditación de combate, pero siempre tendría el miedo que te revelaras contra mi y me traicionaras.

Malak siempre has sido un cobarde… yo soy tu maestro y el verdadero señor de los Sith… es hora de terminar con esto.- sentencio levantando su sable frente a su rostro.

solo uno podrá vivir de esta batalla tu o yo Revan…- lo miro con desprecio.

Ambos sables de los dos guerreros chocaron con fuerza, aunque no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban en combate en esta ocasión ambos estaban en optimas condiciones, mientras la gran batalla por la sobreviviencia de la galaxia se daba entre las naves de la republica y de los Sith en el exterior, dentro de la Fragua Estelar se debatían el discípulo y el maestro de los Sith, pero Revan ya no estaba interesado en el poder del lado oscuro, lo único que le importaba era terminar con esta disputa de una vez y para siempre, salvar a las personas que le importaban en esta galaxia para que ellos no tuvieran que temer a alguien como Malak, aunque no dejaba de ser doloroso el hecho de pelear con el amigo de toda su vida. No mientras se debatían por sus vidas, más recuerdos de su antiguo yo regresaban de manera imprevista e indeseada. Después de unos minutos de pelea ambos se alejaron, ambos acalorados por el combate y por el mismo calor sofocante de la Fragua Estelar, Leviatán se quito la capucha que tenia encima quedándose solamente con el traje Jedi sobre su cuerpo.

Vaya sigues siendo fuerte, sin embargo has sido un tonto al no poder usar el poder completo de la Fragua Estelar

¿Qué dices?- pregunto confundido, cuando vio a Malak acercándose a un contenedor, mientras este lo seguía, no pudo distinguir que era al principio lo que flotaba dentro de este, pero al estar completamente cerca de este pudo ver el cuerpo humano contenido, el cuerpo de un Jedi.

Mira Revan, ¿vez los cuerpos? – rió mientras Leviatán se cercioraba que no era el único que estaba allí, eran varios, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, ancianos- Debes recordarlos de la academia, son los Jedi de la academia en Dantooine que cayeron durante mi ataque, en pocas palabras muertos, pero con una pequeña diferencia… no los he dejado comulgar con la fuerza, ahora veras el verdadero poder de la Fragua Estelar Revan- Malak levanto su mano absorbiendo la energía del Jedi frente a Revan, fortaleciéndose lanzándolo lejos y atacándolo con ferocidad, Leviatán comenzó a caminar hacia atrás al sentir como Malak le ganaba el terreno que había ganado, mientras podía ver en sus ojos el éxtasis por verlo casi vencido.

No podía más, Malak se había fortalecido demasiado, Revan callo de espaldas soltando su arma en el momento, mientras Malak lo sostenía poniendo su mano sobre su hombro poniendo todo su peso corporal sobre de el, levantando con su otra mano armada sobre de el.

Solo eres un patético perdedor Revan… nunca fuiste un rival para mi poder y lo sabes perfectamente- dijo el señor Sith con ironía- Este es el final que esperaba, en el que por fin podría fin a tu existencia, en el que me levantaría con honor como el nuevo señor de los Sith.

No… Malak tu eres el que pierdes…- murmuro sonriente, usando la fuerza para liberar al resto de los Jedi que permanecían muertos en vida dentro de este, llamando la atención de Malak, haciéndolo enfurecerse, Leviatán en un ultimo esfuerzo atrajo su espada hacia el, Malak estaba apunto de atravesarlo con la suya cuando el Jedi activo la suya sobre el pecho del Señor Sith, la espalda de Malak paso cerca de su cabeza quemando alguno de sus cabellos, mientras Malak se levantaba viendo la espada de Revan dentro de su pecho, callendo de rodillas frente a este quien se levantaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia el.

No es posible… yo soy… cof.. el señor de los Sith… como

…. No Malak, yo soy el verdadero señor de los Sith…

Si…. Tienes razón… trate de quitarte el lugar que por derecho era tuyo Revan cof… siempre me imagine que esto terminaría así…. En la oscuridad…- se dejo desplomar contra el suelo, mientras Revan lo miraba fijamente después de su último aliento.

Estas en lo correcto Malak… así como terminas tu, Termino yo…- murmuro levantando su mirada hacia aquel enorme vitral, donde veía el final de la batalla.

Fue demasiado tarde para los soldados de la republica, La almirante Dodonna no veía otra salida de esa pelea, habían perdido tenia que retirar a las naves sobrevivientes de allí no había otra forma.

DIGANLE A LAS NAVES QUE REGRESEN, QUE REGRESEN- grito ordenando a sus hombres.

Es muy tarde Almirante- puntualizo el maestro Vandar con tristeza- nos han cortado la salida, no podemos escapar- murmuro mirando el mapa

Entonces…. La republica esta perdida…

La nave insignia fue bombardeada ferozmente por los Sith, generando una potente explosión aniquilando toda vida dentro de ella. Todo había terminado en muerte, destrucción en un silencio sepulcral que solo era interrumpido por el ruido de las naves, regresando a la Fragua Estelar.

Bastila llego hasta Leviatán poniéndose detrás de el mientras veía a sus naves regresar, en ese momento no volteo pero sabia que se había alertado de su presencia.

ha terminado maestro la republica a sido aplastada- anuncio mientras Leviatán miraba al vacio.

Has hecho bien aprendiz….- volteo a verla- Bastila… la Fragua Estelar es nuestra…- agrego con tristeza mientras Bastila endureció la mirada.

No le complace amo, ¿acaso no le complace esta victoria?...

Me complace Bastila… estas aquí… eso me complace más…- se acerco a ella abrazándola

Todo es mió completamente incluso tu…. No hay más que me importe- murmuro con sonrisa hipócrita mientras su mentón se recargaba en el hombro de aquella mujer

Pero aun asi sigue sin complacerle amo ¿Por qué?...

…. No digas tonterías… me complace creerlo- Bastila no insistió lo abrazo con fuerza, hundiéndose en el acompañándose en una oscuridad eterna y vacía, solo los dos.

Dio un fuerte respiro despertando, recargada sobre la mesa, otra vez durmió, habían sido días de fatídicos viajes, tanto que se dormía en donde podía en ocasiones.

Ey aquí no es hotel, así que te duerme en otro lado-dijo el cantinero al ver su desorientación, la joven rubia peino su cabello con los dedos despabilándose

Lo siento mucho… - se puso de pie saliendo de la cantina para dirigirse a otro lugar donde pudiese dormir.

En el Borde Exterior, una joven rubia caminaba por las calles de aquella noche fria, a una hora insegura, varios hombres caminaron tras ella asechándola como perros salvajes hasta que finalmente se atrevieron a llegarle por detrás.

mira que linda señorita tenemos aquí, es peligroso estar sola hay muchos ladrones- camino poniéndose enfrente de ella, en tanto la joven lo esquivo su camino

A donde vas- la tomo del brazo haciéndola regresar- no puedes irte de aquí sin antes pagar una tarifa hermosa

Mira es rubia como me gustan- rio uno de ellos poniéndose detrás de ella

salgan de mi camino o no respondo por sus heridas- agrego con seriedad mientras esos hombres reían divertidos por su insolencia

Preciosa, no debes burlarte de nosotros… somos hombres peligrosos- rio sacando una vidronabaja del bolsillo sin hacerla inmutarse, la joven rubia toma su mano apretándola con fuerza, el hombre confundido la vio alejarse cuando en segundos comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en su mano, los demás trataban de saber que le sucedía pero no lograban saber que era aumentando su consternación.

Los hombres… son todos iguales… predecibles… quizás al único que jamás logre entender fue a Revan…- puso su capucha sobre su cabeza- he escuchado que Malak esta muerto y Revan es nuevamente un señor de los Sith…. Pero Revan siempre fue así la guerra lo llamaba, era parte de el y siempre lo será- camino pensando esto mientras visualizaba su nuevo camino aun tenia mucho que recorrer y mucho por conocer, debía continuar.

Fin


	2. La decisión de Revan

**Nota Inicial:**  
Este fanfic esta basado en el juego de Star Wars **"Caballeros de la Antigua republica"** diseñado por **Bioware** que es parte del universo extendido de esta misma saga, creada por **George Lucas**.

(ToT no me demande es solo un fic)

**Personajes para este fic:**

**Revan**: "_Criane Lana_", Padawan, la antigua señora Sith Darth Revan, perdió la memoria tras un ataque a traición por su discípulo Darth Malak durante "la guerra civil jedi" y el consejo Jedi le dio una nueva identidad bajo el nombre de Criane Lana sirviendo a la republica y a Bastila Shan. (Para este fic, fue elegida la personaje femenina encaminada al lado de la luz, según la historia aun esta en grado de Padawan, apunto de ser ascendida a Jedi)

**Carth Onassi:** El mejor piloto y soldado de la republica, héroe de las guerras Mandelorian, compañero de viaje de Criane Lana con quien sostiene un romance.

**Bastila Shan:** Jedi, miembro de la orden, con quien Criane tiene un enlace psíquico gracias a la fuerza, ayudo a vencer Revan durante la guerra civil Jedi, gracias a su técnica "Meditación de combate"

**Canderus Ordo**: Mandelorian, guerrero leal y con honor, respeta a Revan desde las guerras Mandelorian.

**Juhani:** Jedi, miembro de la orden, fue salvada por Criane al haberla regresado al lado de la luz.

**Jolee Bindo**: Jedi, Jedi ermitaño, Conoció a Criane en Kashyyyk y decidió seguirla para enseñarle cosas nuevas y además salir de su soledad.

**Mission Vao**: Twi'lek joven que siguió a Criane después de haber sido destruido su planeta natal Taris, ella es protegida por el Wokiee Zaalbar

**Zaalbar**: Wokiee del planeta Kashyyyk, fue salvado por Criane después de que Mission se lo haya pedido, tiene una deuda de vida con ella gracias por su rescate. (la deuda de vida quiere decir que la cuidará hasta el día que el vida de su protegida termine, es la promesa más solemne para un Wokiee)

**T3- M4 y HK-47**.- Droides de Criane, T3 es un droide utilitario conseguido en Taris y Hk-47 es un droide de protocolo asesino adquirido en Tatooine.

**Maestros Zhar, Vandar y Vrokk: **Maestros de la orden Jedi. (en el primer juego)

**Personajes del Segundo juego que harán una pequeña aparición.**

**Maestros Atris, Kavar, Lonna Vash, ****Zez-Kai**** Ell :** Maestros de la orden

**Bao-dur**: Participante de las guerras Mandelorian, creador del "Proyector de Masa de sombras"

**Atton Rand: **Participante en la guerra Civil Jedi, torturaba a los Jedi para hacerlos caer al lado oscuro, al final deja su oficio por una mujer Jedi que termino asesinado y se pierde en Nar Shaddaa. (Solo se mencionará su nombre no tiene participación en este fic sorry chicas D)

**El Exiliado: _"_**_Kaleif Haris" _Jedi que siguió a Revan durante las guerras Madelorian, regreso ha Cursant para ser juzgado por el consejo Jedi que termino por exiliarlo, pero sin decirle la razón real, al parecer el mismo a creado una herida en la fuerza gracias al "proyector de Masa de sombras" carga todas las muertes de los Jedi y los Mandelorian, un Jedi hubiese muerto cargando todo eso, pero el Exiliado pudo separarse de la fuerza. (Para este Fanfic, escogí el personaje Varón, para hacer justicia D y reservar a la chica para el fic "Revan and the Exile")

Bueno sin más personajes y antecedentes que mencionar empecemos con el fanfic, muchas gracias, disfrútenlo D.

"La Decisión de Revan"

Corusant sede la republica galáctica, brillaba con tenues luces multicolores, mientras solo unos cuantos transportes transitaban en aquella fría noche , Criane Lana, se encontraba recostada cubierta por las suaves mantas, dentro su habitación, pareciendo dormir placidamente en aquella noche tranquila, sin embargo los fantasmas de su pasado, parecían insistir en no dejarla tranquila en sus sueños, varias imágenes se dibujaban dentro de su cabeza, mientras se veía así misma junto con su discípulo Malak buscando la Fragua Estelar, suceso que el consejo Jedi consideraba como su caída al lado oscuro, sin embargo mientras más sueños tenia, mientras más regresaban sus recuerdos a ella, parecía mostrar algo más profundo e importante que un simple cambio de creencia, había encontrado algo más aterrador y más terrible que la guerra contra los Mandelorian.

Después de un tiempo de pesadillas pudo despertar, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que no se encontraba en algún paraje de su pasado, todo seguía igual, todo seguía siendo un sueño, seguía siendo Criane Lana no Revan.

Era para mejor, el simple hecho de haber conocido todo lo que hizo Revan durante la guerra Mandelorian y la guerra Civil Jedi, era escalofriante saberlo, Bastila ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle de su pasado, también Canderus, Juhani, Carth, incluso el mismo Malak antes de su muerte, eran recuerdos de su pasado que en su interior sabían que le faltaban pero a la vez, que no quería recuperar, ya no era esa Revan, ya lo había dicho antes y lo había repetido, era Criane Lana nada más.

Necesitaba pensar con claridad, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse. Tenia un frágil cuerpo femenino que no parecía mostrar a una guerra impresionante y dominante, su rostro mostraba una dulzura que no parecía ser la dirigente de los ejércitos Jedi que destrozaron a los Mandelorian, su porte no parecía ser la de aquella que había vencido al líder de los Mandelorian cobrando su vida, no se parecía en nada a Revan, aquel nombre hacia que muchos temblaran y otros la respetaran por toda la galaxia.

Se vistió con su túnica Jedi color azul y amarro su cinturón, colocando el sable láser en su funda, soltó su cabello largo y negro para después peinarlo, con delicadeza y amarrarlo tras su espalda, dejando libres unos pequeños mechones de cabello en su frente, salio por la puerta al terminar de vestirse hacia los pasillos para meditar un rato.

Bastila Shan también despertó, con molesta regularidad tenia sueños sobre el pasado de Revan, provocándole terribles jaquecas, todo esto se daba gracias a que ella misma fue quien le salvo su vida después de la traición de Malak en la guerra civil, se había formado un vinculo tal entre ellas, que todo lo que la Padawan sintiera lo reflejarla en ella, en ocasiones las emociones de Criane Lana eran tan fuertes que no podían dejarla dormir a ninguna de las dos.

También sabía que este vinculo, no le permitía esconderle nada a Bastila aunque ella lo deseará.

Lo siento, no te deje dormir otra vez ¿verdad?- pregunto una voz femenina, Bastila volteo hacia Criane que se puso a su lado mientras las dos miraban las estrellas desde los balcones del pasillo.

He comenzado a acostumbrarme…- contesto tranquilamente- ¿Qué ocurre Criane¿no sabes de que se tratan esos sueños?

… no sabría decirte que son en realidad Bastila… son los recuerdos de Revan, no míos

Pero tu eres Revan- interrumpió

No esa Revan… La Revan de hace 5 años en la guerras Mandelorian no existe al igual que la Sith de la guerra civil.- repuso con suavidad- sin embargo… aunque repita esas palabras, pareciera que mis sueños se obstinan en decirme que no es así

¿Hace cuando que no duermes bien?

Me conoces ¿Cuánto piensas?- sonrió algo cansada

¿Por qué no vas con el maestro Vandar? Es posible que el pueda ayudarte

¿y si no?... este vinculo entre nosotras se hizo gracias a que me curaste después de ese ataque Bastila, si es un vinculo psíquico… con la fuerza, no puede romperse, debemos aprender a vivir con ello mientras estemos juntas.

Quizás no descansas lo suficiente ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que meditaste para tranquilizar tus pensamientos? Quizás si comulgas más con la fuerza, podrás controlar estas visiones y curar esas heridas en tu mente.

¿Te sientes mal de mi situación Bastila? – pregunto tranquila sonriendo levemente- tu eres la ultima persona que pensé que me daría el consejo de "meditar".- Bastila siendo una cabeza dura, testaruda y apresurada, dándole un consejo para tener paz, era risible, Bastila se molesto un poco por su comentario, toco sus cabellos colocándolos detrás de su oreja-

no queremos que Carth se preocupe ¿verdad?- insinuó tranquila

¿Qué tiene que ver Carth en todo esto? – perdió su sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de Carth Onassi

No solo puedo ver tus sueños, puedo sentir tus emociones, en ocasiones veo tus pensamientos- agrego más seriamente-… esto de hacerte fuerte… no quieres que Carth se preocupe… ¿verdad?

Un Jedi no debe involucrarse con nadie… esos sentimientos… te llevan al lado oscuro, jamás debe apegarse a nadie ni a nada.- trato de convencer a Bastila desde luego, todo era una mentira para hacerla desistir de esa suposición tan acertada.

Eso es verdad… es bueno que pienses así, tu serás una Jedi y los Jedi son protectores… si el consejo se entera… te expulsaran de la orden.

Lo se…- murmuro con tristeza, en verdad que lo sabia pero… no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras _"Te amo, no puedo esperar a que esto termine"_

Eres aun un Padawan, aunque antes ya habías recibido el entrenamiento Jedi fue como Revan que lo recibiste, dudo mucho que recuerdes muchas cosas todavía.

Si... además no quiero recordarla…- agrego seriamente, luego de un leve momento de silencio comenzó a bostezar- ya me dio sueño… -se estiro- ¿iras a dormir Bastila?

Si, aun es temprano para levantarse- sonrió caminando a la habitación

Si es cierto, hasta mañana- se despidió de Bastila y camino hacia la suya

**Flash back**

_Recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Carth, fue en la Espiral Endar, Trask uno de sus compañeros, se había quedado tras ella enfrentando Darth Bandon, Carth le había dado las indicaciones para llegar a las capsulas de escape. Siendo los últimos en escapar, llegaron a Taris donde descendieron de manera violenta, ella perdió el conocimiento tras golpear su cabeza. _

_Allí fue cuando tuvo su primera visión, pudo ver a Bastila peleando contra un Sith._

_Cuando despertó de ese sueño, se encontró a si misma en Taris frente a Carth que pareció respirar aliviado de verla despertar._

_¿Te encuentras bien?- fue lo primero que pregunto_

_Si… tuve un sueño._

_Un sueño, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que no despertarás_

_¿Quién eres?...- pregunto inquisitiva mirando al hombre con detalle lo que no había hecho en la nave por las prisas, más alto que ella, cabello café claro corto, dos mechones cortos en su frente, con un leve asomo de barba y bigote , con un traje café claro y pantalones verdes oscuros, acompañados por botas negras_

_Soy Carth Onassi, soy un soldado como tu que servia en la Espiral Endar, a las ordenes de Bastila._

_¿Bastila? –pregunto confundida ¿conocía ese nombre?_

_Je, debiste darte un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, Bastila es una Jedi, estaba al mando de la Espiral Endar, ella logro escapar, pero no estamos en lugar seguro Taris, esta sitiada por los Sith, así que si queremos encontrar a Bastila debemos ser buscar su capsula de escape_

_Deberemos investigar en Taris, quizás consigamos alguna información importante que nos lleve a Bastila- planeo rápidamente la estrategia mirando a Carth a los ojos_

_Buen plan iré tras de ti- comento tomando dos Blasters que tenia en cinto y la siguió a la salida._

Fin del Flash back

Criane llego a su habitación, cambiando sus ropas se recostó en cama, mañana era el primer día que vería a Carth después de la celebración de victoria en aquel planeta desconocido, había tenido tantas reuniones que le era imposible verlo, lo extrañaba, quería estar a su lado otra vez, no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era su presencia para ella. Estaba dispuesta de dejarlo todo para estar a su lado incluso… dejar de ser una Jedi.

Carth Onassi se sentía orgulloso y satisfecho habiendo servido a la republica durante la batalla contra Malak, eso logro salvar muchas vidas, tenia dudas al principio sobre la misión encomendada por el consejo jedi, especialmente por haber mandando a un Padawan a la lucha habiendo sido entrenado durante una semana completa, más extraño aun tratándose de un adulto.

Dudo mucho sobre Criane Lana, puesto que en su interior temía confiar en alguien que no fuese si mismo, pero ella lo hizo recapacitar.

La traición de Saul Karath fue muy dura para el, fue su maestro y mentor, el mismo lo había invitado a formar filas con el a las ordenes de Revan, sin embargo Carth era recto y seguro de su posición, servir la lado oscuro sería algo que jamás haría, Saul por su lado se volvió un sanguinario y un cínico, ataco a Telos, su hogar, sin aviso, sin importar la vida de los inocentes, jamás lo perdonaría a el ni a los Sith, su esposa había muerto en ese ataque, la había visto morir mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

Finalmente cumplió su venganza en el Leviatán, Saul murió, pero el no llego a sentirse satisfecho al verlo morir, Criane estaba allí a su lado apoyándolo, dándole fuerzas para sobreponerse a su pasado, aunque no podía dejar de sentir por ella un profundo desprecio ante la revelación de Saul antes de su muerte, ella era Revan, alguna vez fue Revan, el consejo Jedi le había dado una nueva identidad a aquella que hizo que hombres de valor con Saul Karath se tornarán al lado oscuro, la odiaba… la detestaba hasta el fondo de su alma, fueron tantos sentimientos encontrados, amor, decepción, desprecio, no podía hablar con ella, no de esta manera, no después de saber tantas verdades, sin embargo al final se dio cuenta que… no podía odiarla, no se sintió satisfecho por la muerte de Saul como para odiarla también por algo que ella no recordaba, ella siempre estuvo allí para el, lo apoyo cuando encontraron a su hijo Dustil, sufrió cuando lo torturaron al no poder decir ella la verdad sobre su misión, sin haberse dado cuenta se enamoro de ella, su fortaleza, su temple y valentía destruía por completo la imagen de lo que alguna vez fue.

**Flash back**

_Criane se acerco a el, antes de ir hacia la Fragua Estelar tras haber encontrado el ultimo mapa de las estrellas, después de la revelación de Malak, la noto algo distante con él, debía admitir que había tenido algo de culpa por la situación que pasaban, se había molestado bastante al saber la verdad, pero ella no tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado a final de cuentas, pero era un hombre orgulloso y le costaba admitir sus errores._

_Carth… ¿podemos hablar?_

_Si, dime._

_Es… sobre el hecho de que soy Revan…_

_¿estas lista para hablar de ello?_

_Si…- contesto segura_

_Debo decir que… no puedo culparte de lo que paso en Telos, cobre mi venganza con Saul y no me ha hecho sentir satisfecho, no quiero vengarme nuevamente- pudo notar la carga que le quito de encima, con la leve sonrisa que pudo sacarle- ahora lo que quiero es protegerte, y creo que, podría llegar a quererte, si me lo permites claro esta. – revelo algo incomodo e inseguro de lo que ella diría, ya que ella pareció dudar unos momentos._

_No… conozco el futuro Carth no se que pueda pasar ni que nos espera_

_Yo tampoco, pero… ¿eso importa cuando nos queremos mutuamente?_

_Gracias… muchas gracias Carth… yo… creo que también… podría llegar a quererte…- susurró, tratando de que el no viera lo avergonzada que estaba de decir algo así._

**Fin del Flash back**

Era momento de dejar todo en el pasado y pensar en el futuro, le habían dado una buena noticia, sería ascendido a Almirante y regresaría a su planeta natal Telos, estaría allí, con su gente.

Almirante Carth Onassi, le gustaba como se escuchaba.

Dentro de 3 días será transferido a Telos para su promoción , debe sentirse contento

En realidad prefiero no pensar en eso Almirante Dodanna- respondió tratando de fingir indiferencia ante su superior

No sea modesto Carth, usted es uno de nuestros mejores hombres, estamos orgullosos de usted, sin su intervención la victoria contra Malak jamás hubiese sido posible.

No todo el crédito es mió almirante, la mayoría del crédito es para Criane Lana.

Hicieron un buen equipo por cierto ¿Dónde esta ella?

Descansando, las batallas la dejaron exhausta.

Me alegra, nos hace falta Jedi como ella en estos días, a pesar de que Malak fue vencido contener a los Sith sobrevivientes a sido difícil.

Lo entiendo Almirante Dodanna… si me disculpa… tengo una cita dentro de poco

Oh claro, no te atrasare más de lo debido, buen día Carth

Muchas gracias Almirante- se despidieron

Carth se encamino a la salida, hace días que no veía a Criane y comenzaba extrañarla, todo se había vuelto difícil desde que llegaron a Corusant, el con reunión tras reunión, mientras ella la mantenían en entrenamiento, no le gustaba la idea de que ella fuese Jedi a estas alturas, a ellos no se les permitía concebir tales apegos emocionales, y de verdad el quería que ambos fueran a Telos, no podría soportar la idea de dejarla ir, hacia años que una mujer no lo hacia sentir de esta manera, no después de su esposa.

**Flash back**

_Ella se acerco en ese momento para hablarle, parecía que tenia algunas preguntas para el, odiaba eso, no le gustaba que la gente se metería en su pasado ya era muy difícil tener que lidiar con el como para desear recordarlo, la miro a los ojos, se sintió desarmado ante esos bellos ojos azules como para poder negarle algo como la verdad._

_Carth..- lo llamo_

_Si ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

_¿es un buen momento para hacerte unas preguntas más?_

_Soy todo oídos bonita-pudo notar un leve sonrojo al escuchar la palabra_

_me gusta como se oye- comento rápidamente, Carth sonrió por esto._

_¿Qué¿la parte soy todo oídos o bonita?_

_La parte bonita, llámame así_

_Lo considerare pero como me llamaras en cambio- rió un poco divertido_

_¿Qué tal "atractivo matón"?- ¿Matón? El no era matón, era Piloto. _

_Me gusta la primera parte, pero soy partidario de "El piloto más atractivo de la galaxia" ¿Qué te parece?_

_Ah si, eres un cerdo sexista- dijo seriamente insultándolo_

_Ja ja, esa es buena, pero se que puedes hacerlo mejor_

_Wokiee Afeminado- dijo arrogante_

_Uff eso me dolió- admitió riéndose aun._

_Es una broma- le guiño el ojo, Carth se sintió mejor y menos tenso, vaya que supo como abrirse paso para que hablará con ella, debía reconocérselo._

_Bueno entonces creo que lo dejaremos en "encanto" para ti- le guiño el ojo también, ella sonrió y después recupero su seriedad, esa Criane Lana le recordaba a su esposa en ese momento._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Carth salio de la sede del senado, cuando escucho alguien acercarse a el, con pasos sigilosos con suma rapidez volteo sabiendo quien era y la abrazo dando una vuelta con ella en brazos.

Carth, te extrañe tanto

Lo sé yo también te extrañe muchísimo encanto- la vio a los ojos perdiéndose en aquellos bellos ojos azules

Espere y espere… no puedo creer que finalmente podamos estar juntos…- dijo desesperadamente hundiéndose en sus brazos, lo había extrañado demasiado.

Finalmente termino- dijo aliviado- estamos a salvo, la republica también, me alegra verte de nuevo, me hubiera gustado verte mucho antes… estaba ansioso de verdad.

Yo también tenia tanta impaciencia por verte, ayer apenas pude dormir de la emoción- lo miro a los ojos llena de emoción.

Tengo una buena noticia… me ascenderán a Almirante y me transferirán a Telos dentro de tres días ¿Qué te parece?

Almirante… entonces ¿deberé cambiar al "Almirante mas apuesto de la galaxia"?

J aja, no empecemos por favor- rió un poco- ¿Cómo te han tratado aquí en Corusant?

A veces quisiera pasar más desapercibida, cualquiera de la republica que me reconoce, se lanza para saber si necesito algo y tratan de complacerme, a veces eso es insoportable y yo… no es gracioso- dijo molesta al verlo sonreír por sus palabras

Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo encanto, todos están felices por la victoria que alcanzamos gracias a ti, eres la heroína.- Criane se sonrojo-

no hice nada… tu, Bastila, Canderous, Juhani, Jolee, Zaalbar y Mission también son héroes.

No seas modesta, al final fuiste tu, la que venció a Malak e hizo que Bastila regresará al lado de luz, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- acaricio su mejilla- ven conmigo…- propuso de repente sin esperar aun más.

¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender al principio.

Quiero que vengas conmigo a Telos…

Pero Carth… tendría que dejar la orden y no se si… es que… es tan repentino

No tienes que ir si no quieres… pero a mi me encantaría que fueras conmigo encanto…

Lo pensare…

Gracias… -susurro- ¿recuerdas que fue lo que te dije cuando saliste del templo de los Rakata?

De tantas cosas que dijiste en ese momento, no lo recuerdo- rió picaramente

Demonios mujer siempre logras sacarme de quicio- la reprendió con cariño- tendré que darte una lección.- la abrazo con delicadeza-

Ah si, inténtalo- agrego retadora, abrazándolo del cuello- ah ya recuerdo, dijiste "no puedo esperar a que todo termine"…- agrego sonriente

Si y recuerdo algo más que dije antes de eso- murmuro acariciando su rostro con sus labios buscando los de ella

Ah si ¿Qué fue?...- pregunto, buscando su mirada

Te amo…- aseguro con suavidad, besándola.

Mission Vao corrió hacia Zaalbar muy animada, algo que su amigo Wokiee veía con cierto temor, alguna nueva idea le había venido a la cabeza, con tal que no fuera su proposición eterna de bañarse, o pintarse las canas o algo por el estilo le parecía bien.

Gran Z no sabes la noticia de la que me acabo de enterar, van a promover a Carth a Almirante en la republica.

Oh si ¿Cómo te enteraste?- fue lo que Mission pudo traducir en sus gruñidos

Espié un poquito, se veían muy raros trayendo a Carth como su monito de arriba para abajo, así que investigue un poco para ayudarlo a ver a Criane- dijo orgullosa

¿entraste sola a la base de la republica? Te pudieron haber lastimado Mission no debiste ir sola- gruño preocupado por ella

EY no seas sobre protector conmigo, Criane se veía muy triste sin ver a Carth todo este tiempo, solo le eché la mano.

Es bueno que Carth sea promovido a Almirante se lo merece- agrego Zaalbar orgulloso- y en cuanto a ti, es noble lo que hiciste, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo sin avisarme, me preocupo por ti- gruño coherente después de todo estimaba a Mission.

Lo sé gran Z, pienso que seria bueno hacerle una fiesta ¿no crees?

Bueno si quieres hacerle una fiesta a Carth no pienso detenerte¿Por qué no vas con los demás y se lo comentas?- sugirió

CLARO, le haré a Carth una fiesta que no olvidará- dijo alegre, mientras Zaalbar en su interior sonreía de verla tan contenta

Bastila sintió las emociones de Criane al ver a Carth nuevamente, no los había visto, pero estaba segura que se habían encontrado, Bastila sabia de los sentimientos de Criane por Carth, pudo verlo incluso antes de ser torturados por Saúl en el Leviatán cuando pudo sacarle parte de la verdad al ver a Saul lastimar al soldado. Le enfureció tanto cuando ella le dijo a Saul sobre su búsqueda pero al final parecía que su razón domino sus sentimientos y paro de decirlo, pero su precio fue bastante alto.

**Flash back.**

_Saul entro a la recamara mirando con cínica sonrisa a Carth para luego dirigirla a las chicas que se encontraban en completa seriedad, mientras los mantenía dentro de una celda de energía a cada uno._

_Carth, hace años que no te veía, los años no te han tratado bien. Casi no te reconozco_

_Pero yo si te reconozco Saul, todas las noches sueño contigo de lo que le hiciste a mi mundo_

_No aprendiste nada cuando estuviste conmigo, cuando eres soldado debes saber que siempre habrá victimas inocentes de por medio._

_Fue una vil traición bombardear una cuidad donde había civiles, tienes las manos llenas de sangre inocente, mi esposa y mi hijo estaban allí te matare por lo que les hiciste- agrego con fiereza al verlo frente a frente_

_Te recordaba como un hombre de acción no un fanfarrón Carth, aferrate a tu sed de venganza ya que me las se de memoria, eres una parte insignificante en todo esto, el señor Malak esta más interesado en tus amigas Jedi._

_Nunca serviremos a Malak o al lado oscuro, los Sith serán destruidos y a usted le pasará lo mismo si no se aparta._

_Lo siento Bastila pero el lado oscuro es difícil de resistir según me han contado, Me pregunto si tu compañera sea tan leal como tu_

_Estas perdiendo tu tiempo Saul- contesto con suavidad Criane al saber que se refería a ella- ¡jamás traicionare a los Jedi!- grito sin inmutarse_

_Eres Rebelde, el Señor Malak se divertirá con tu lealtad hacia los Jedi. El señor oscuro me recomenzaría mucho si los matara ahora mismo, pero quizás quiera hacerte alguna pregunta después de todo lo que le has hecho pasar y lo que paso entre ustedes- agrego con mirada burlona a la joven Padawan, Bastila sintió que la sangre se le iba hacia abajo, si le decía de su identidad entonces…_

_¿Entre nosotros?... ¿Qué dices?..._

_Con que no sabes lo que digo, bueno no privare al señor Malak de contártelo, El señor oscuro no dudara interrogarte para sacarte la verdad y satisfacer su sadismo, el al final lo dirás todo, los Sith pueden ser muy persuasivos. desgraciadamente, Lord Malak se encuentra en otro sector, así que deberé saber la verdad por mi mismo. Activen los campos de tortura- ordeno a sus hombres- Bastila sintió el choque golpeando su cuerpo mientras escuchaba a Criane y Carth gritar también, seguramente por la misma razón.- Basta! No quiero que se desmayen antes de interrogarlos. Lord Malak apreciará cualquier información que pueda darle_

_No gastes energía Saul, no contestaremos ninguna de tus preguntas- alego convencido Carth_

_Se que de ustedes no, pero en el pasado tu amiga a resultado ser Flexible- poso su mirada hacia Criane que tuvo un pequeño sobresalto cuando la miro, Bastila sabia que si la torturaban ella no diría nada, pero quizás Saul tenia algo más en mente, fue entonces cuando vio a Carth a un lado¿acaso lo usaría para sacarle la información?_

_¡Soy tan leal como Carth!- grito_

_Es hora de poner tu lealtad a prueba, dudo que consiga algo torturante todo el tiempo, así que debo ponerlo más difícil para ti. Hasta los héroes sufren cuando ven sufrir a alguien a quien aprecian. Cada vez que te niegues a decirme la verdad o te atreves a mentirme, Carth sufrirá las consecuencias._

_No traicionare a los Jedi ni aun por Carth- dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras_

_Mi dolor no es nada, no le digas nada- agrego Carth con fortaleza._

_Ya estoy harto de juegos, quiero respuestas ¿Dónde esta la academia donde entraste?_

… _es… esta…- murmuro temblando aun fiel a la orden más que a su vida y a los demás, Bastila podía ver que tan difícil era su decisión- En Alderan… están Alderan_

_En Alderan no hay mas que artesanos y filósofos, no hay ninguna escuela allí debes pensar que esto es juego- comento furioso cuando Carth recibió la descarga sobre su cuerpo, Bastila vio a Criane temblar de terror, hacia a si misma negar verlo o escucharlo, resistir- Basta- ordeno Saul a sus hombres, parando la tortura- ¿ves? Esta es la prueba por desafiarme, la primera pregunta era una prueba, Malak sabia donde esta la academia y por eso es que ahora esta destruida._

_¿Qué? No puede ser SON METIRAS- grito furiosa ante su afirmación_

_No importa si no me crees o no, todos los maestros están muertos igual que sus esperanzas de que alguien los salve, no importa ¿a que te misión te enviaron los maestros?- _

_Maldición- pensó Bastila, de seguir así Criane no resistiría_

_No traicionare a los Jedi- replico suavemente mirándolo con un odio indescriptible_

_A lo mejor necesitas recordar las consecuencias tu falta de cooperación- Carth recibió nuevamente un descarga terrible contra su cuerpo casi gritando de agonía._

_QUE DOLOR, QUE DOLOR YA NO MÄS POR FAVOR- suplicaba, Bastila no podía verlo, la mujer a su lado tampoco_

_Oyes como sufre, tu puedes parar todo esto si cooperas ahora ¿A que misión te a mandado el consejo Jedi?_

_Nos… nos enviaron a buscar la Fragua Estelar…- murmuro, no podía ser esa tonta, se lo había dicho, no podía creerlo._

_¿QUÉ¿POR QUÉ SE LO DIJISTE?_

_Deberías agradecérselo Bastila los esta salvado de un gran sufrimiento _

_El traicionar a la Orden Jedi duele más que cualquier tortura- agrego con tristeza_

_¿Como se enteraron de la Fragua Estelar?_

_NO, YA NO TE DIRE NADA MÁS- sin saber más que elegir_

_Parecías cooperar al principio pero veo que has cambiado de opinión, bueno sabemos la consecuencia- nuevamente Carth fue golpeado por una descarga terrible  
NO, POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO- gritaba con fuerza_

_Bueno el señor oscuro no tardará en venir y para pequeña muestra, les daré los horrores que sufrirán- comento retirándose- denle un tratamiento especial a nuestra "Heroína" – miro a Criane mientras continuaban torturándolos_

_Eres… un mounstro Saul Karath- murmuro casi desfalleciendo, mientras este se retiraba _

_Continuaron torturándolos, Carth fue el primero en caer, la tortura anterior casi lo mata, Bastila misma se sintió desfallecer, mientras Criane se mantuvo de pie, no dándole placer a los Sith que le provocaban ese dolor, pero no duro mucho, también se desplomo, aun después de caer y perder el conocimiento los Sith continuaron torturándola por una hora más, después de cansarse de hacerlo se retiraron, dejando a los tres solos y débiles._

_Bastila…-escucho la voz de Carth al lado de ella- esta bien… ¿ella esta bien?...- pregunto casi inconciente, mientras Bastila luchaba por mantenerse despierta, miro a Criane inconciente, respirando, que fortaleza, aun después de lo que Saul le mando hacer._

_ella respira… puedo escucharla…- murmuro_

_que bueno… -escucho antes de que Carth perdiese el conocimiento, antes de perderlo ella también._

_Tiempo más tarde ella pudo despertar, lo primero que vio fue a Carth esperando que Criane despertara, también la miro preocupada, la sentía débil, pensando que quizás no sobreviviría a la tortura sádica a la que había sido sometida, fue cuando la joven mujer finalmente abrió los ojos, llenándola de tranquilidad, pudo ver lo aturdida que estaba gracias a su mirada vacilante al momento de intentar levantarse, resintiendo el entumecimiento de sus brazos y piernas, de todo su cuerpo._

_No te muevas mucho, tu eres la que Saul torturo más de los tres_

_Nos torturaron a todos, pero te tocó lejos lo peor. Saul quería hacernos sufrir. Se ha convertido en una especie Mounstro Sádico.- replico Carth enfurecido_

_El lado oscuro lo ha pervertido, Carth. Creo que ya no hay salvación para el…. De todas formas… -vio a Criane levantándose tratando de sentir su cuerpo nuevamente. – Dantooine ha sido destruido_

_Si… a mi también me cuesta… aceptar que no esta Bastila…- dijo con tristeza en sus palabras, llenándola de paz y tranquilidad_

_Me alegra que no le hubieras dicho nada más a Saul, _

_Ey, hubo un momento en que quería que le dijeras la verdad para que terminará el dolor- comento Carth más tranquilo_

_Lo siento Carth, verte sufrir me destrozo…- agrego con tristeza _

_No te preocupes, se que no harías algo para lastimarme a propósito, lo importante es nuestra misión, no se que hubiera pasado si hubiera estado en tu lugar, no hubiera aguantado verte sufrir…-Criane se sonrojo ante sus palabras y le dedico una sonrisa, Carth también sonrió_

_Lo siento el señor oscuro a llegado ¿puedes sentirlo?- dijo ella misma al sentir un disturbio en la fuerza_

_Debemos salir de aquí antes de que llegue- aseguro, mientras Bastila la miraba Criane_

_Solo esperemos que Mission tenga existo en su misión_

_La tendrá Carth confió en ella- aseguro, mientras eran observados atentamente por Bastila sintiéndose algo incomoda por estar allí en medio de ellos._

**Fin del Flash back**

No sabia si debía preocuparse o no de la situación, después de todo el consejo le había dado una nueva oportunidad a Revan para seguir viviendo, no necesariamente siendo un Jedi, la búsqueda del mapa de las estrellas fue para saber la razón por la cual ella y Malak habían caído, pensaba tener la respuesta a ello, toda esa maquinaria, los mapas de las estrellas, la fragua Estelar eran herramientas del lado oscuro, ella misma no habían sido capaz de resistir tal influencia… ella misma no había podido con ella, pero había terminado y quizás Criane Lana, merecía una vida nueva alejada del consejo, pero la fuerza era grande en ella, le preocupaba que sus sentimientos por Carth la condujera al lado oscuro o peor, hacerla recordar por completo su pasado.

Ahora que Malak estaba muerto, los Sith no tenían a ningún líder que los dirigiese de ahora en adelante, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie que los dirigiera.

Debemos escoger a un nuevo Lord Sith

Conoces la tradición solo hay un maestro y un discípulo cuando el discípulo debe asesinar a su maestro para ser un Lord Sith.

Pero Revan mato a Malak ¿no lo hace al nuevo Señor Sith?

Es verdad…- dijo uno de ellos tranquilamente- quiere decir… que cualquiera que nosotros que mate a Revan será el nuevo señor de los Sith…- dijo tranquilamente

Matar a Revan, eso es imposible, si venció a Lord Malak ¿Cómo crees que podamos hacerlo?

No solos… es la verdad… pero… ¿Qué les parece esto? Quien le de el ultimo golpe a Revan, quien sea que le quite la vida será el nuevo señor de los Sith- argumento elocuente, haciendo que todos los presentes sintieran un pequeño brote de avaricia… ser el señor de los Sith. Tentador

Nuestra inteligencia a dicho que Revan ahora se encuentra en Corusant, iremos y la mataremos así de sencillo y quien termine con ella será el nuevo señor de los Sith-

Sus demás compañeros aceptaron de inmediato, era muy tentadora su oferta, sin embargo el mismo no tenia el deseo de compartir tal victoria con ellos, el mataría a Revan y entonces el seria el nuevo señor de los Sith.

Muchas felicidades Almirante Onassi- dijo uno de los soldados más jóvenes lleno de orgullo

Muchas gracias, vaya parece que las noticias vuelan por aquí- agrego algo nervioso

Por cierto una pequeña Twi'lek nos a invitado a una fiesta en su honor ¿estaba enterado?

Una pequeña… ¿Twi'lek? – miro a Criane

Mission- dijeron al unísono

¿Mission¿Por qué haría eso?-dijo alto inquieto de lo ocurrente que era su compañera

Es celebración por su ascenso almirante allí estaré- dijo el joven soldado animado, mientras regresaba a su puesto

Nunca entenderé a esa pequeña

Yo tampoco, Carth, pero creo que muy a su manera ella te estima- rió

Quizás me ve como su papá, pero me basta con Dustil… aunque no he dicho que no quiera otro- la abrazo

¿Es tu manera de pedirme que tengamos un hijo?

¿Por qué no?

Dame una oportunidad ¿Quieres? aun tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- le acaricio la mejilla

Esta bien, no quiero forzarte... – la beso en la mejilla-

debo irme… hoy tengo una cita con el consejo Jedi- dijo de repente

¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez?- agrego con cierta tristeza de tener que dejarla ir

Estaré esta noche en mi habitación, puedes esperarme allí si lo deseas

Uff no vayas tan rápido- rió nervioso-

Claro que si, quiero tu insinuaste el hijo en primer lugar ¿no?

¿no tenias cosas en que pensar primero?

si, solamente quería ver tu reacción- dijo sonriente

Eres una mujer imposible- grito molesto pero sin abandonar su buen humor-

Ya hablando en serio… hace tiempo que no estamos juntos… te espero allí Carth….- comento alejándose de el, mientras Carth la observaba alejarse-

Allí estaré encanto…- murmuro tomando su camino

El consejo Jedi estaba reunido y frente a ellos estaba Criane Lana, inclinándose ante ellos solemne, había más maestros en el consejo, muchas caras desconocidas, el maestro Kavar, un hombre alto de porte distinguido de cabello café, la maestro Lonna Vash, una maestra de cabello negro de ojos rasgados y misterioso, el maestro Zez Kai Ell, un hombre de bigote, calvo con algo de cabello tras su nuca y orejas, pero entre ellos, la maestra Atris la mujer con cabello blanco y túnica del mismo color la miraba con profundo desprecio. Todos sabían quien era en su vida pasada, pero de todos de ella sentía completamente hostil, no sabia por que.

Joven Padawan, como tu has pedido nos hemos reunido para tratar el asunto que vienes a traer a nuestras manos- comento el maestro Vandar, que era un pequeño con piel verde orejas grandes, el más viejo de la orden.

Me da gusto que me hayan concedido esta audiencia maestro Vandar… e venido para hacerle una petición especial- dijo con respeto, venia a hablar sobre sus visiones recientes, pero, al ultimo momento cambio de opinión por completo, no les diría nada de sus sueños-Quiero dejar el entrenamiento de Padawan- los maestros perdieron la compostura

Joven Padawan, preguntarte debo¿Por qué retirarte deseas tu?

… no soy un buen Padawan Maestro Vandar, e sido precipitada irresponsable, además… me he dejado dominar por los sentimientos hacia una persona, eso podría en riesgo todo, no puedo continuar con la orden Jedi, los Jedi no pueden casarse… sería una mentira a mi misma si siguiera el camino del Jedi con estos sentimientos, quiero terminar con esto antes de que se me otorgue el titulo de Jedi… si dejo que esto continué pondría en riesgo la reputación de la orden.- el maestro Vandar observo a los demás miembros de la orden

Hablar debemos, por favor nuestra decisión espera- comento el maestro mientras Criane salio del salón.

Mission ya había hablado con Juhani y Jolee Bindo, sobre la celebración para Carth dentro al dia siguiente, ella permanecía contenta al momento de comunicárselo, mientras la Cathar y el Ex Jedi la miraban con tranquilidad, mientras Canderous Ordo se encontraba detrás de ellos escuchando, pero no diciendo nada, no le importaba.

ya he reunido a varios soldados que lo conocen, me ayudaran con gusto, no sabia que Carth fuera tan conocido aquí en Corusant

Supongo que esto se debe a que ya a librado muchas batallas en el pasado, para muchos jóvenes debe ser un ejemplo.- agrego el viejo Jolee con calma

Ahora que todo a terminado es el momento en cada uno comenzará a tomar su camino, el camino de Carth es ese- agrego la felina Cathar con suavidad

Bien, entonces me falta hacer más cosas nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose de ambos, sin darse cuenta que Carth llegaba al lugar y tomándola del brazo llamo su atención-

Con que has estado haciendo una fiesta a mis espaldas Mission

¿Te dijeron? Se suponía que era una sorpresa, ya no se puede confiar en nadie- dijo molesta Carth rió abiertamente

No me molesta Mission, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que organizar una fiesta

De eso me encargo yo no te preocupes Carth tu has lo que tengas que hacer

Pero Mi…

Nos vemos- dijo corriendo a toda prisa

Bueno… yo quería pasar con Criane más tiempo a solas- comento cruzado de brazos

Bastila se acerco a Criane mientras ella esperaba a las afueras del salón.

te iras…- comento al acercarse

Bastila…

Es tu decisión al final de todo esto… el irte de la orden…- agrego algo molesta

Bastila, mientras más… es mi sintonía con la fuerza, mientras mas la siento… recuerdo cosas de mi pasado… te afecto a ti… y no puedo seguir con ello, ya no quiero molestarte, además… Carth… se ira a Telos…. y yo… tome la decisión… quiero ir con el…

Es tu decisión final

Si… es mi decisión final Bastila- Bastila guardo silencio unos momentos

Me ayudaste a regresar Criane, me salvaste no una vez varias veces… y por eso… te veo como una hermana… lamentare tu partida

Muchas gracias Bastila… yo también te extrañare…- dijo mirándola sonriente-

El consejo te llama, debes ir…- respondió de inmediato- buena suerte que la fuerza te acompañe

Gracias- contesto tomando su camino hacia aquel salón nuevamente

El consejo la esperaba estaba nerviosa, finalmente ellos habían tomado una decisión sobre ella, esperaba que no fueran tan duros, en realidad no sabia que pensar en ese momento.

Finalmente hemos tomado una decisión- dijo el maestro Vrokk llamando la atención de Criane

Sobre tu petición de dejar el entrenamiento, decidido dejarte ir hemos hecho- comento el maestro Vandar- sin embargo, tu sable láser debes dejar a cambio

Deberé dejar mi sable láser….- respondió

Nosotros los Jedi, somos protectores, el amor no puede formar parte de nuestro código, sin embargo no somos quien para decirte que hacer o que sentir- contesto el maestro Zez Kai Ell

Gracias a Bastila, también nos hemos enterado que mientras más afinidad has adquirido con la fuerza tus recuerdos de tu vida pasada van regresado así que si… deberás dejar el sable láser que es el símbolo de los Jedi- comento otro de los maestros que no conocía el maestro Kavar

Entonces dejare mi sable láser- tomo el sable láser en sus manos, mirándolo por ultima vez y se lo entrego al maestro Vrokk

En este momento Padawan dejaras de ser, así como tu oportunidad de ser un Jedi se ha ido con el- comento el maestro Vandar mirándola con tristeza, se iba alguien tan importante en la historia de la orden que su partida era algo difícil de aceptar.

No hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí, vete… y que la fuerza te acompañe- Criane hizo una señal de saludo a los maestros y salio, sentía que se había librado de un gran peso, pero a la vez quizás no estaba muy convencida de esta decisión, quizás necesitaba tiempo.

Como la sombra, los Sith se acercaban a Corusant con lentitud, con naves comerciales de las cuales se habían apoderado matando a todos sus ocupantes, los Sith, esperaban impacientes su arribo a Corusant, donde finalmente decidirían quien de ellos seria el nuevo maestro, el que ocuparía el lugar de Lord Malak.

Mientras tanto Criane llegaba a su habitación esa noche, había sido difícil tener que separarse de la orden, después de todo aprendió mucho de ellos, le habían salvado la vida, pero el momento de cambiarla, mientras más usaba sus poderes los recuerdos como Revan regresaban y ahora tenia una vida en la cual ya no deseaba tener la otra, todo había cambiado.

Entro a la habitación, al parecer Carth no había llegado o estaba ocupado nuevamente, suspiro decepcionada, deseaba que el fuera el primero en saber la noticia… al final no solamente sus recuerdos como Revan la habían hecho renunciar a la orden, si no también el deseo de estar con el.

De pronto sintió dos fuertes brazos rodeándola por detrás, mientras Carth permanecía detrás de ella gustoso de verla.

vine y no te encontré pensé que había sido una broma- confeso aliviado

Tu sabes que no acostumbro a hacerlas- volteo para besarlo

¿pasa algo?- pregunto al sentirla temblar en sus brazos y la mirada en su rostro revelaba que ella tenia algo que decir.

He dejado la orden Jedi…- dijo sin rodeos

¿Cómo?- Carth la miro sin creerlo

Le pedí a los maestros… que me dejasen abandonar la orden Jedi… ellos aceptaron… ya no soy Padawan… ni seré una Jedi jamás… no otra vez…

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?- pregunto inquisitivo, pensaba que le tomaría más tiempo.

… ¿no sabes por que?...- pregunto con tristeza mirándolo a los ojos

Me hace feliz… no diré que no Criane… no creí que te forzaría a tal decisión…

No la forzaste Carth… yo la tome… es lo que quiero, quiero ir contigo a Telos - lo abrazo de la cintura, Carth ya no sabia más que decir, las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios.

Las guerra Mandelorian en Malachor V estaban en el momento mas critico, los Jedi y los Mandelorian peleaban por sus vidas, Revan miraba como se desarrollaba la batalla desde la academia Trayus esperando a Lord Mandelore, su rostro no era conocido por nadie más que por Malak, siempre tenia una túnica larga con capucha y una mascara que permitía solo ver sus ojos fríos a través de ella.

Kaleif Haris…- llamo a uno de los Jedi este se acerco a ella poniéndose a su espalda al lado de Malak

Si dígame- contesto el joven de cabello negro corto, vestido con su túnica Jedi Café

Dé la orden para activar el Generador de Masa de Sombra…- dijo con seriedad

Revan… ¿esta segura de querer activar algo tan agresivo?... aun hay Jedi vivos

Debemos ganar esta guerra… si dejamos que los Mandelorian sigan su paso… más planetas serán afectados… debemos detenerlo de una vez…

Pero y nuestros compañeros Revan…

Revan te dio la orden debes obedecerla- dijo Malak a su lado mientras el Jedi hizo un gesto desaprobatorio mirando a Revan, no podía ver su rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban desolación, pero así la guerra terminaría

Por favor… actívalo…

Le daré la señal a Bao-Dur…- se alejo de Revan mientras ella miraba hacia el campo de batalla

Se acerca Mandelore… viene a pelear contra mi…- dijo a Malak

Te cuidare la espalda Revan, que la ultima batalla sea entre el y tu

Así será…- Prendió su sable láser aun sin moverse, cuando comenzó a generarse una gran explosión derrumbando todo cayendo sobre los Mandelorian y Jedi por igual aniquilándolos-

Volteo mirando a Mandelore el líder de los Mandelorian, quien rápidamente apunto su Blaster contra Revan ella salto con altura casi sobre humana partiendo el blaster en dos y arrojo hacia atrás a los que acompañaban a Mandelore. Termino rápido con su líder, aun siendo el líder de los mandelorian no pudo derrotarla y termino siendo atravesado por el sable láser de esta, mientras los Madelorian restantes estaban detrás petrificados al ver su líder vencido, Revan le quito el casco a Lord Mandelore dejando su cuerpo sin vida llevándose consigo un símbolo muy preciado para los Mandelorian, mientras que Malak la seguía por detrás perdiéndose en el humo y el fuego de Malachor V que estaba en ruinas.

no hubo otra opción lo siento…- comento al pasar frente a Kaleif y su acompañante Bao-dur, que veía horrorizado por el resultado de su invento.- ¿estas bien?- volteo hacia Kaleif que respiraba agitado

El disturbio en la fuerza… fue tan grande… no... no puedo…- Revan miro a Malak unos momentos, no habían sentido ese disturbio tan fuerte como para que les afectará de esa manera

Ve a casa muchacho, la guerra termino- se fue inquieta al verlo tan perturbado

Iré a Corusant…tengo que hablar con la Orden Jedi…

¿Qué ocurre general?- pregunto Bao-dur finalmente ya mas tranquilo

No sé… Bao-dur… pero se que tengo que responder por lo que paso aquí…- agrego con más serenidad

Mientras tanto Revan y Malak caminaban hacia su nave para salir de Malachor V, mientras ella tenia en sus manos el casco de Mandelore, Malak la miraba fijamente, podía sentir su mirada interrogante.

¿Por qué tomaste el casco de Mandelore, Revan?

Los Mandelorian son una rasa sumamente tradicional, son guerreros con honor, tener este casco representa al líder de ellos, sin uno, no podrán reunirse, estarán dispersos sin alguien que pueda dirigirlos, por eso ya tenemos la victoria Malak, no es el simple hecho de prolongarla hasta que la galaxia y la republica desaparezcan, esto termino, la victoria es de nosotros.

El consejo no aprobará lo que hemos hecho.

No me interesa el consejo ¿Dónde estaba el consejo cuando se le necesitaba en esta guerra?- bufo molesta - mucha gente hubiese muerto ya si no hubiésemos intervenido y lo sabes Malak

Sin duda alguna, de no ser por tu habilidad militar jamás hubiésemos ganado

Eso no es importante Malak, lo importante era salvar a la republica para eso nos arrebataron de nuestras familias cuando niños, ahora vamonos, tenemos que seguir- camino tranquilamente dándole la espalda a Malak, cuando vio el sable láser de este atravesar su espalda hasta traspasar su pecho, sacándolo lentamente de su cuerpo, Revan se quito la mascará lentamente mientras volteaba a ver a Malak sudorosa, había cambiado, su quijada había sido remplazada por una de metal mientras su sable láser brillaba con el color de la sangre.

Revan, que ingenua eres… ¿crees en verdad que salvaste a tu republica? Que arrogante, solo has detenido por un tiempo lo inevitable…

Malak….- susurro sin aliento cayendo de rodillas mientras Malak caminaba frente a ella-

No eres nadie Revan, no eres más que una simple hormiga¿salvar a la republica? Ja, solamente lo hiciste para satisfacer tu propio ego, para saber hasta donde llegabas Revan y al final, terminaras sola en la ruina, solo un triste recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuiste- levanto su espada sobre la cabeza de Revan- Adiós Revan- sentencio cortándole la cabeza.

Criane se levanto exaltada, gritando desesperada agitándose con violencia mientras Carth se acerco y la tomo de los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

Criane, cálmate

NO MALAK ¿POR QUÉ?- gritaba desesperada

¡CRIANE!- la llamaba, obligándola a despertar cuando lo hizo miro a Carth lo abrazo confundida

Carth ¿Qué paso?...

Despertaste agitada gritando el nombre de Malak, me asustaste ¿Qué paso?- ella pareció pensarlo un momento

… no… era un sueño…- murmuro segura

¿Qué paso?...

Recordé las guerras Mandelorian… a Kaleif…-

¿Kaleif?...

Kaleif… era uno de los generales Jedi, el me siguió durante las guerras Maldelorian… después la guerra, regreso al consejo… lo exiliaron…

¿Por qué gritaste el nombre de Malak?...- pregunto con suavidad

Malak también me acompaño a las guerras Mandelorian… pero no era el al final… no era el… Malak me traiciono durante la guerra civil Jedi… no la guerra mandelorian

Lo que dices no tiene sentido Criane…

Ah no se que paso… era un sueño…- dijo mas tranquila tocando su cabeza

¿has estado recordando cosas de tu pasado?...- pregunto suavemente

Si…-

¿Por qué no me dijiste?

No es… no quiero que te preocupes por mi…-

Me pides imposibles... jure que te protegería… ¿recuerdas? No importa que hayas sido Jedi o lo seas… necesitas que alguien te proteja

No soy indefensa Carth…

No digo que lo seas….- la abrazo- te amo… ¿recuerdas?... no te alejes de mi cuando me necesitas no es justo para ti… no soporto verte sufrir por ello… me quedare lo que sea necesario para estar contigo…- Criane lo miro a los ojos, mientras Carth acariciaba su mejilla

¿de verdad?

Lo juro…- la beso dulcemente, mientras ella continuaba abrazada de el, sintiéndose protegida.

Al día siguiente…

Mission por fin había terminado todos los preparativos, los invitados, los soldados de la republica solían ser muy amables con una linda jovencita especialmente una Twi'lek, pero más importante de verdad les emocionaba hacer una fiesta en esos momentos en que la republica había pasado por tantos problemas, bien la fiesta de promoción a almirante seria bastante desestresante y agradable para ellos.

Ya solo faltaba Criane Lana para ser invitada, Bastila le había comentado que quizás estaría en su habitación esa mañana, bien podía ayudarle con algunas cosas para esa noche, después de todo seria la primera persona que Carth querría en la fiesta. Toco a la puerta de la habitación, esperando pacientemente, mientras que en la habitación Carth semi dormido y despierto camino hacia la puerta solo cubriendo con una sabana lo mas indispensable, despeinado, fatigado y rascándose la cabeza llego hasta la puerta y la abrió mirando a Mission al otro lado de la puerta, alejándose todo el sueño que tenia y despertando repentinamente, le cerro la puerta a una sorprendida Mission que sonrió picaramente al haberlo descubierto.

Carth… sé que estas allí…-dijo del otro lado de la puerta

Demonios, demonios- murmuraba poniéndose los pantalones con rapidez, mientras Criane no salía del sueño todavía

Carth, abre la puerta- volvió a tocar esta vez con más fuerza, cuando finalmente Carth arreglando algunos detallitos en la ropa menos la cremallera del pantalón y alguno que otro cabello despeinado abrió la puerta

¿Qué quieres Mission? Me despertaste- contesto algo molesto por haber sido descubierto

Ay, no te hagas el inocente, si ya se que hicieron ayer- sonreía

No se que hablas, tuve mucho calor ayer y Criane me dio permiso de quitarme la ropa

Si mucho calor que hubo ayer en la noche ¿verdad? Creo que también ella tuvo, después de estar tan juntitos siempre da calor- se burlaba

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto algo molesto

Ah si, dile a Criane que hoy es tu fiesta y que no falte, que será quien diga algo en tu honor

Si ¿y que más?- pregunto ya desesperado por que se fuera

Ah si, tienes la cremallera abajo- se fue tranquila riendo todavía mientras Carth viendo ese detalle se subió el cierre y cerro la puerta.

Maldición…- murmuro molesto, mirando a su Criane aun dormida, se acostó a su lado, acariciando su cabeza tratando de hacerla despertar

Hmmmm ¿Qué hora es?... – pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados

Las ocho de la mañana

¿ya te vas?- pregunto al verlo vestido

No… pero vinieron visitas- Criane lo abrazo de la cintura-

duérmete otro rato- le pidió

Mission te vino invitar a la fiesta en mi honor esta noche

¿fiesta?... ¿Cuál fiesta?

Mission se entero de mi asenso y organizo una fiesta con ayuda de los soldados

¿Twi'lek bailando alrededor de ti como abejas? – Carth rió divertido

No, tengo entendido que será algo formal, además Mission no haría cosas como esas

No digo Mission, lo dijo por los soldados.

¿celosa?

No… si me invitan te puedo cuidar la espalda, cualquier Twi'lek que te toque la despellejo – dijo con una tranquilidad fría

Estas comenzando a darme miedo- rió

Bromeo…- dijo acariciando su rostro- te lo mereces

Gracias- acaricio su rostro, dándole un beso en la frente e luego los labios

La nave descendió, en el puerto, los trabajadores recibieron la notificación de un embarque comercial, así que dejaron descender a la nave, la puerta se abrió tenían los tractores para recibir el cargamento, pero en vez de eso, los Sith salieron de la nave destazando a todos los que encontraban para evitar testigos, posteriormente se dedicaron a buscar a Criane Lana para darle muerte.

Un disturbio en la fuerza…- dijo Bastila poniéndose de pie caminando hacia el salón del consejo- Maestros, pude sentirlo un disturbio en la fuerza

Son los Sith sobrevivientes de la Fragua Estelar y Korriban… no creí que vendrían a Corusant- comento el maestro Vrokk, cuando Jolee Bindo y Juhani entraron también al salón

Sus planes sencillos deben ser… deben venir a vengar la muerte de su maestro

Sin un líder fuerte los Sith pueden ser vengativos incluso entre ellos mismos ¿Qué haremos?

Seguro debe ser, que venir por Bastila es… al ser la traidora que los llevo a la derrota

Es posible que también busquen a Revan, ella fue la que venció a Malak- contesto el maestro Zhar

no podemos integrar a Criane a nuestros planes maestros, ella ya a ha renunciado a la orden- apunto Bastila, ya no quería meterla en problemas

Entonces, mandaremos caballeros a protegerla, no debemos permitir nacer a un nuevo señor de los Sith- agrego la maestra Lonna Vash

Juhani y Jolee para la tarea encargaremos, Bastila deberá quedarse dentro del templo para ser protegida, evitar la victoria de los Sith debemos- dijo el maestro Vandar con elocuencia.

Esa noche, las luces de Corusant brillaban con más fuerza de lo común, Mission había conseguido todo, un buen salón, varios invitados y lo mejor de todo sin pagar nada, los gustos de ser el organizador, solo faltaba lo más importante los invitados de honor.

Los Jedi al parecer eran tan apáticos, Bastila la había llamado para cancelar, no era justo ¿Cómo es posible que siendo un día tan importante y ella había renunciado a venir, igual los maestros de la orden Juhani y Jolee Bindo, que egoístas eran, nunca seria una Jedi, seria horrible ser tan odiosa, cuando menos Canderous Ordo había venido, aunque no había entrado a la fiesta, el prefería una buena batalla que estar en un sitio plagado de los de la republica, no podría cambiar eso aunque quisiera, no podía forzarlo.

Criane se había arreglado lo mejor posible, Carth había prometido venir por ella e ir a aquella fiesta en honor, estaba un vestido azul celeste, con zapatillas que hacían juego, tenia su cabello recogido y perfectamente arreglado, tenia un maquillaje casi natural y perfecto, camino hacia la puerta lista para salir y esperar a su pareja, cuando pudo sentir la presencia de Juhani y Jolee en las cercanías.

No sabia que vendrían a escoltarme ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver a ambos esperar tras de la puerta

Los sith han venido a cobrar venganza sobre ti y Bastila la orden nos a pedido que viniéramos a protegerte- dijo Juhani con su acento peculiar

No me gusta recibir ordenes del consejo, hace años que me retire de la orden, pero con tal de que no salgas herida no me molesta¿no sentiste ese disturbio en la fuerza?

Si…

¿y no fuiste con nosotros para avisarnos?- replico Juhani

Ustedes lo sintieron ¿no?... además quiero alejarme de ello… deje ser miembro de la orden, no quiero tener que verme metida en más peleas…

Dejar ser un Jedi es algo que no puede abandonarse así como así- replico Juhani

Lo sabré yo que me retire hace años, quizás tu abandones la fuerza, pero ella no te abandona a ti…

Ustedes no comprenden… mientras más tiempo es mi contacto con la fuerza, mas recuerdos de Revan llegan a mi mente, no quiero ser ella, no quiero volver a ser ella- dijo molesta

Revan no era solamente la terrible Sith, fue un símbolo de las guerras Mandelorian la esperanza de la republica- dijo Juhani molesta, también había sido un símbolo para ella

Era una asesina… una militar que no le importaba más que conseguir la victoria bajo cualquier costo, incluso la vida de sus amigos y compañeros, muchos como tu se quedan en la intervención de las guerras Mandelorian pero no es todo… no sabes cual fue el precio de la victoria, miles de Jedi aplastados por la fuerza de gravedad de Malachor V aniquilados junto con los mandelorian, miles de Jedi Exiliados por la galaxia al ya no poder dar la cara al consejo y todo por mi

No todo en Revan fue correcto ni tampoco malo- aseguro Jolee Bindo- si recuperas tus recuerdos de Revan serán solo eso, recuerdos, ahora tienes una nueva vida, ahora eres Criane Lana- dijo Jolee con cierta sabiduría en sus palabras gracias a su edad

Solo recuerdos…

Si… solo recuerdos, piensa que tu eres lo que eres ahora, no lo que fuiste- dijo finalmente, cuando la ventana se rompió dándole paso libre a los Sith recién arribados que desenfundaron sus espadas, Jolee y Juhani se pusieron frente a Criane también tomando sus armas para enfrentar a sus enemigos

Mantente detrás de nosotros Revan- Juhani se puso frente a Criane, en pose combativa, en tanto los Sith que eran como cinco se lanzaron contra los Jedi que los recibieron parando sus ataques.

La fiesta había comenzado, sin embargo Canderous Ordo permanecía afuera apreciando la soledad, no había combates y estar en la fiesta le parecía ridículo, para empezar, no le agradaba Carth Onassi, solo hacia a Revan más débil con sentimientos absurdos típicos del cuento de hadas, Criane Lana no se parecía en nada a la astuta Revan la que conoció en las guerras Mandelorian, fría y calculadora, pero en fin si estaba allí podría estar en las batallas venideras, combates que le darían a un guerrero como el un reto interesante que tomar.

No se equivoco por ningún momento, pudo notar algo irregular en el ambiente, aunque era tan buen guerrero que podía fingir que nada pasaba, aun para ser Sith eran descuidados, se acercaron tras su espalda para asesinarlo, cuando Canderous se lanzo rondando hacia el frente con su rifle golpeo a los dos Sith que lo amenazaban, sus camuflajes desaparecieron y cayeron al suelo sin vida.

Nunca intenten llegarle a un Madelorian por la espalda- les dijo como si se tratará de una lección- tenemos Sith en Corusant, es seguro que vayan por Revan, je... por fin algo de acción- camino dirigiéndose a los departamentos.

Los sables chocaban con fuerza, mientras Juhani y Jolee mantenían a los Sith alejados de Criane, ella miraba el combate y sentía en su interior el deseo de intervenir, pero ya no poseía su sable, tampoco quería usar la fuerza para defenderse, solo podía ver a Juhani y Jolee dar lo mejor para protegerla.

Juhani, sácala de aquí los entenderé

Si- Juhani tomo a Criane del brazo y la llevo consigo mientras el viejo Jolee se puso en guardia

Je, estoy viejo para estas cosas- lanzo a sus oponentes con la fuerza alejándolos de la puerta y de el.

Juhani llevaba a Criane, sin embargo más Sith llegaron por ellas, mientras Juhani se puso a la defensiva le dio a la Ex-Padawan la indicación de que se fuera, Criane se fue por uno de los pasillos aledaños hacia la salida, su objetivo era estar fuera del alcance de los Sith y hallar alguna manera de escapar de ellos. Sin embargo le cortaron el paso hacia la salida.

Maldición se reproducen como ratas…- murmuro al verse acorralada eran demasiados y Jolee y Juhani no podrían ayudarla, no tenia otra opción, si quería sobrevivir tenia que pelear- no me dejan opción ¿verdad?- Levanto su mano atrayendo hacia ella una de las espadas que sus enemigos poseían activando el sable láser rojo en sus manos se lanzo a los Sith para darles pelea.

Arrojo a varios Sith hacia atrás y recibió a los restantes que comenzaron atacarla, mientras con una mano contenía a los Sith con sus sables, con su otra mano invocaba a la fuerza para alejar a el resto de sus oponentes que eran casi veinte, para ella sola, atrajo otro sable láser de uno de los caídos, un sable doble hoja con el cual detuvo a los demás que iban a golpearla, estaban obstinados en eliminarla a toda costa, arrojo el sable de hoja simple atravesando el pecho de uno de ellos mientras se defendía con el sable de doble hoja, con maniobras sumamente difíciles de ejecutar, gracias a Bastila había aprendido que técnicas usar para evitar lastimarse con la hoja. Aunque lograba mantener un combate equilibrado con esos Sith seguían siendo demasiados como para tenerles atención a todos ellos, finalmente uno pudo colarse a su espalda mientras sostenía un combate contra tres oponentes, el Sith apunto de rematarla recibió el disparo de un rifle blaster que termino con su vida haciendo que Criane tomara atención a su espalda.

Canderous- llamo al mandelorian de cabello canoso que se acerco a su espalda

Necesitas alguien que te cuide la espalda ¿no?

No pudiste llegar en mejor momento.- Afirmo aliviada

¿Qué son esas patrañas que dejaste de ser Padawan?- afirmo disparando a algunos de los Sith camuflajeados que se acercaban

Deje la orden Jedi- corto la mano de uno de los Sith

Pero no dejas de usar la espada como toda una maestra

Cosas del oficio- lanzo a otros Sith hacia atrás, o eso pensó, en vez de eso una descarga fuerte golpeo a los Sith y esta provenía de sus manos

¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto sorprendido al verla realizar esa técnica, mientras Criane miraba sus manos confundida

Esa técnica…. La use… durante la guerra civil…- murmuro recordándose a ella misma años atrás usando esa misma descarga de fuerza contra los Jedi, para tornarlos al lado oscuro.

**Flash back**.

_Los gritos agonizantes del Jedi se escuchaban retumbar por el salón, tras las luces de las descargas de energía que recibía de las manos de Revan, mientras ella lo miraba de arriba para abajo, contemplándolo sufrir, satisfaciendo el sadismo que Malak deseaba en ese momento, completamente cambiado al lado oscuro._

_no… me uniré al lado oscuro…- murmuro débil- jamás…_

_Creo que no has entendido tu situación actual, estimado Jedi… los Jedi son una orden egoísta y cruel que te a dejado venir aquí a morir… no te permiten tener emociones, te hacen un viejo conformista que ve como todos sufren, al menos nosotros somos honestos, cuando vemos sufrir a alguien lo disfrutamos, te podemos enseñar a que lo disfrutes también- levanto su mano dándole una fuerte descarga al Jedi que apenas respiraba_

_Yo… yo…_

_Acéptalo pequeño Jedi, los Sith somos los verdaderos portadores de la fuerza, los verdaderos poseedores del saber absoluto, no tratamos de comprenderla, aprendemos a usarla- lo hizo mirarla- ¿ahora que dices¿te unes a nosotros o mueres?_

_No… me uniré… jamás…_

_Quizás necesitas un poco más de persuasión, llévenselo, tortúrenlo otra hora, si muere no importa – le ordeno a sus hombres.- _

_Es el quinto que ,matas este día Maestra ¿acaso estas perdiendo tu toque?- dijo Malak en tono retador y burlón_

_No seas absurdo Malak, los Jedi como siempre son tan testarudos, no tengo el tiempo ni el deseo de tratar de convencerlos de unirse a nosotros- afirmo pasando entre las filas de sus hombres - Almirante Saul ¿A quien podrían para tal tarea?- dijo a uno de sus acompañantes que permanecía detrás de ella, el veterano Saul Karath de la republica, su nuevo comandante_

_He escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre un joven llamado Atton Rand, ha podido tornar al lado oscuro a treinta de los Sith más leales que tenemos, muy pocos se le mueren por decirlo de alguna manera_

_Atton Rand… perfecto, consígueme más hombres para la tarea, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible._

_Si Lord Revan- hizo una reverencia a su líder mientras se alejaba_

_Esto es perfecto Maestra, mientras mas Jedi convirtamos al lado oscuro, seremos más fuertes y terminaremos con la conquista de la galaxia- Revan permaneció en silencio_

_Mi intención… no es la conquista Malak…- murmuro mientras su aprendiz, la miro con desprecio ¿no quería conquistar?_

**Fin del flash back**

¿Qué era lo que quería¿Por qué permitía esas atrocidades?- se pregunto Criane así moviendo su espada con rapidez, parando cada ataque de los Sith, mientras Canderous lanzaba algunas granadas.

Carth termino de cambiarse tenia que ir por Criane para ir a esa fiesta, lo cual no parecía entusiasmarlo demasiado la idea, pero siendo el invitado de honor debía asistir, no tenia otra opción, así que a darse fuerzas. Termino de abotonar su ropa y se dirigió al baño para terminar de peinarse, mientras estaba en esto, noto algunas figuras pasando por detrás de el, gracias al reflejo del espejo pudo notar algo inusual como imágenes sobrepuestas en una fotografía, formando una silueta humana, Carth termino de peinarse tratando de fingir lo mejor posible, fue hacia su cama esperando de alguna manera que quien fuera no estuviera apunto de atacarlo, saco sus pistolas del cajón del pequeño buró al lado de su cama con suma discreción, disparando ambos Blaster mato a uno de los Sith de la habitación y el otro ya no pudo usar sus habilidades de sigilo para esconderse de el, así que se escondió en el baño donde desenfundo su sable. Carth se tiro al suelo, mirando por debajo de la cama para ver los pies de su contrincante, se acercaba lentamente hacia el, sabia que no tenia oportunidad tratándose de un Sith, así que tendría que huir, convenientemente encontró una mina entre su armamento cuando saco sus armas, una acción descuidada y estupida que bien pudo haberlo matado antes, pero que podía salvarlo ahora, armo la mina debajo de la cama y salio corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras el Sith arrojo la cama a un lado para ahorraste el tiempo de esquivarla, pisando la mina que marcaría su fin.

Carth salio arrojado contra la pared, rápidamente se repuso y corrió hacia la salida, los Sith estaban en Corusant, tenia que encontrar a Criane y avisarle de esto por que era seguro que irían por ella, debía protegerla. Sin darse cuenta que otro Sith lo asechaba, sintió una fuerte descarga pasar por su cuerpo mucho peor que cuando fue torturado por Saul, callo al suelo sobre sus rodillas con sus miembros entumecidos, al final callo inconciente, ante la mirada de su captor.

Criane se inclino sobre si misma sintió una opresión en su pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar, Canderous se acerco a ella para ver que sucedía. Más que un disturbio en la fuerza era un dolor fuerte y angustiante, algo andaba mal, fue cuando la figura de Carth se dibujo en su mente.

no…- corrió a velocidad impresionante hacia el departamento de Carth, dejando a Canderous pelear solo, finalmente llego a su departamento, estaba completamente oscuro, había indicios de pelea, Carth estaba de rodillas amordazado y despierto, frente a el estaba un Jedi oscuro, mirándola fijamente.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- pregunto caminando lentamente hacia el Sith

Tu eres Revan, no te pareces en nada a la que vi te veías imponente ahora solo eres una mujer débil y patética- tomo a Carth del cabello levantándolo poniendo su sable láser sobre su garganta- decidiste estar en el lado de la luz por el… pudiendo reclamar el titulo del Lord Sith.

Yo… ya no soy Revan, soy Criane Lana, hace tiempo deje de ser la Señora de los Sith…

Que divertido, cuando te conocí me hiciste tornar al lado oscuro a costa de mi vida, enseñándome la ideología de los Sith, "la paz es una mentira… solo existe la pasión"- jalo con más fuerza de los cabellos de Carth produciéndole dolor

Deja ir a Carth…- le ordeno

No tengo deseos de hacerlo, creo que me gusta más la idea de ver su inmunda cabeza en mis manos

No me interesa que es lo que quieras…- arrojo al Sith lejos de Carth, lanzándose contra el siendo recibida con su sable láser.

Carth callo al suelo, tratando de levantarse con rapidez para salvar a Criane, pero primero tenia que liberarse, comenzó a forzar sus ataduras, para lograr su libertad.

Los Maestros Jedi se defendían con una habilidad muy superior a los Sith, aun sin la meditación de combate de Bastila, sin embargo el maestro Vandar temía que en realidad el objetivo de los Sith no fuese capturar a Bastila, parecía que esperaban a alguien más en ese lugar.

Esto es extraño, los Sith pelean, pero no buscan a Bastila- comento el maestro Kavar extrañado

… deben ir por Revan- pensó Bastila en pleno combate

Sin pensarlo dos veces Bastila Shan se abrió paso entre los Sith sin consultar a los maestros y sin decirle nada a nadie, se dirigió donde Criane se encontraba, si la atacaban tenia que ir a ayudarla.

Jolee Bindo salio disparado de la ventana seguido por varios Sith, mientras caía a un lado de Canderous que podía mantener a raya a los Sith que lo atacaban.

¿Dónde esta Criane?

Se fue- respondió Canderous disparando a sus oponentes

¿se fue?- pregunto molesto Jolee cuando Juhani corrió hacia ellos

Debemos ir por Revan- dijo Canderous

¿A dónde fue?

Seguramente fue por Onasi- respondió el Mandelorian

Entonces debemos ir allá- dijo Jolee comenzó alejarse mientras Juhani lo seguía y Canderous les cuidaba la espalda

Como si no fuera suficiente los Sith también atacaron a los invitados y miembros de la republica dentro de la fiesta, Mission y Zaalbar ayudaban lo mejor posible a los miembros de la republica.

Estoy comenzando a odiar a estos Sith- murmuro Mission sumamente molesta

Seguramente vinieron por Criane- dijo Zaalbar con sus gruñidos

Pero ella no ha llegado, quizás este en problemas gran Z

Ella estará bien, debemos deshacernos de estos Sith- gruño Zaalbar arrojándose a los Sith tomándolos por sorpresa haciéndolos pedazos

SI GRAN Z DALES –grito Mission emocionada, tomando su arma y apuntando en su carrera por seguir a Zaalbar a todo enemigo que encontraba.

Carth logro liberarse, desasiéndose de sus ataduras, comenzó a rastrear el paradero de su amada y del Sith, hacia unos minutos que dejado de escuchar el golpeteo entre espadas, la batalla quizás había terminado, esperaba verla con bien.

Criane miraba fijamente al joven Sith, esperando paciente tu ataque, después de un encuentro desenfrenado que habían detenido hacia unos instantes.

recuerdo tus palabras Revan _"los Sith somos los verdaderos portadores de la fuerza, los verdaderos poseedores del saber absoluto, no tratamos de comprenderla, aprendemos a usarla"_

¿Qué?- recordaba esas palabras, las mismas palabras que le había dicho a ese joven Jedi que había torturado ella misma, el Sith se quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza, era el mismo joven, con varias cicatrices ya en su rostro, con mirada cruel y vacía. Criane inclino la cabeza llena de tristeza- Dios… yo te hice esto…- murmuro acongojada

Ahora ¿Te arrepientes de tus palabras Revan¿Te arrepientes de lo que me hiciste a mí y a varios Jedi¿Cómo puedes ser tan repugnante y falsa? Siendo que por ti soy lo que soy ahora, me he convertido en un gran Sith,

Te envolví con la oscuridad…-susurro

Solo quería venir a verte para que observarás lo que soy hora, lo que conseguí gracias a ti… ahora al final, antes de matarte… por que yo…- alzo su sable láser iluminando su rostro en aquella oscuridad dándole un aspecto escalofriante- seré el nuevo Lord Sith- se lanzo hacia ella con un grito furico para cortarla con su espada, Criane paro el ataque con el sable doble hoja y con un rápido movimiento partió el arma de su oponente, pero también lo atravesó a el

Perdóname….- susurro sosteniéndolo al caer, sintiendo como se desangraba en sus manos

Te maldigo Revan…- tosió desesperado, forzándose a respirar en cuando callo al suelo.

Aun tienes tiempo… de regresar a la luz pequeño Jedi…- susurro acariciando su mejilla mirándolo de manera afectuosa, Carth llego en ese instante tomando su distancia mirando a Criane hablar con el Sith moribundo.

¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué ahora me haces esto¿Por qué juegas conmigo?- dijo molesto resintiendo el dolor

¿recuerdas el código Jedi?... Quisiera que me ayudarás a recordarlo…-

¿Qué caso tiene recordarlo ahora?...- la miro fijamente

No existe emoción…- empezó

…sólo existe paz…- murmuro el Sith

No existe ignorancia…- volvió a hablar

sólo existe conocimiento. – El Sith comenzó a suavizar su expresión

No existe pasión- Criane continuo tranquilamente

sólo existe serenidad. – sonrió el Sith

No existe caos…

sólo existe armonía. – Criane comenzó a derramar lagrimas antes de la ultima estrofa

No existe muerte

sólo existe La Fuerza – susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente, se había ido en paz.

Carth se acerco a Criane, la abrazo por detrás mientras ella miraba el cuerpo del joven.

Cuando menos… volvió a la luz antes de morir…

… pero yo fui quien lo llevo a la oscuridad… Carth…

…. Lo escuche… pero no eras tu Criane… fue Revan…

No, somos la misma… no importe que tanto quiera evitarla… somos la misma…

Ya has vencido a Revan, no eres ella jamás lo a sido…

Pero es parte de mí… muy dentro de mí aun esta ella… esperando… en la oscuridad...

**Flash back.**

_Dentro del templo de los Rakata, Criane finalmente había tenido éxito en accesar a los controles principales del templo, así podría abrir la puerta principal y también quitar el campo que los mantenía en el planeta, antes de llegar a ellos pudo visualizar una situela oscura en las lejanías como una persona, cuando llego a ser visible para ella no podía creerlo, sabia de quien se trataba. _

_Bastila… ¿Qué?_

_Te esperaba Revan, El señor Malak sabía que vendrías a este lugar al final._

_Bastila… has caído al lado oscuro- comento al sentir su presencia contaminada por la oscuridad_

_¿Caer? No, solo abrí los ojos, al principio me resistí pero mientras más tiempo pasaba fui comprendiendo en realidad como el consejo me uso, con mi meditación de combate._

_¿te uso?_

_Si, al igual que a ti cuando escondieron tu pasado convirtiéndote en otra persona como radar para los mapas de las estrellas para saber donde estaba la Fragua Estelar, mandándote aquí.. solo para morir- comento desenfundado su espada de doble filo con el color rojo característico de los Sith, Juhani y Jolee se lanzaron contra ella pero Bastila los lanzo lejos con ayuda de la fuerza para enfrentar a Criane solamente, esta con su espada simple se enfrento a Bastila, el lado oscuro irradiaba ese templo de alguna manera alimentaba a Bastila con todo su odio y movía en el interior de la Padawan sentimientos, recuerdos y emociones que recuperaba de su pasado, empleando su agresividad de manera inconciente, venció a Bastila y la miro inclinarse ante ella._

_Sigues siendo fuerte Revan…- murmuro respirando agitada_

_Ahora vez el poder del la verdadera señora de los Sith- dijo con ferocidad_

_Si Revan, ahora puedo verlo, tu eres la que mereces el titulo no Malak._

_Escucha niña- dijo Jolee con tranquilidad- el poder del lado oscuro es difícil de resistir_

_Cállate anciano- interrumpió Bastila- tu tiempo a terminado al igual que el tiempo de los Jedi, es momento de que los Sith gobiernen la galaxia_

_Bastila aun tienes tiempo regresa a la luz- pidió Juhani_

_Tu guarda silencio no te atrevas a decirme nada tu rechazaste el camino hace tiempo que desperdicio- la miro con desprecio- no los escuches Revan, ven conmigo, para que reclames tu titulo como la amo de los Sith.- alzo su mano invitándola a tomarla_

_Yo…- susurro –_

_No, no puedes traicionarnos así- replico Juhani_

_Recuerda que eso solo te traerá oscuridad niña, no lo hagas- le pidió Jolee, no los escuchaba acercaba su mano a la de Bastila peligrosamente aceptando ser servidora de la oscuridad, como si estuviese poseída por su influencia, de repente y sin pensarlo en realidad la imagen de una persona se dibujo en su mente aun no era clara para ella, a medida que se acercaba a Bastila esa imagen se hacia más clara todavía, al igual que las palabras de esa persona, las ultimas palabras que le había dicho antes de llegar a ese lugar **"Habrá un momento en que te pondrán a prueba, espero que tomes la decisión correcta quiero darte una razón de hacerlo, conmigo, me diste un futuro, yo también quiero darte uno"**_

_Carth…- murmuro entrando en sí escapando de la influencia de Bastila, golpeando su mano en forma de rechazo- NO, NO LO HARE RECHAZO EL LADO OSCURO_

_Eres una tonta Revan- grito Bastila llena de odio escapando hacia la nave en la cual había llegado escapando hacia la Fragua Estalar, mientras Criane callo de rodillas temblando como una hoja, fue más difícil que había hecho en toda esa misión, rechazar el lado oscuro._

_Hiciste bien niña…- dijo el anciano dándole ánimos_

_Gracias Jolee… debemos desactivar el campo…- dijo incorporándose, visualizando los controles y desactivando tanto el campo como la puerta,_

_Finalmente salieron del templo y se dirigieron al Halcon Ebano que permanecía estacionado en la playa., donde los demás los esperaban._

_Regresaste ¿Dónde esta Bastila¿esta viva¿Qué paso dentro de ese templo?-pregunto Carth rápidamente al verlos regresar, tenia muchas preguntas._

_Bastila… a caído al lado oscuro Carth- contesto_

_¿El lado oscuro¿Bastila¡no¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?-respondió sorprendido_

_Ella siempre estuvo en peligro en caer al lado oscuro Carth- agrego el viejo Jolee- ella es fuerte en la fuerza, pero es impaciente y cabeza dura, Malak supo utilizar esto, este lugar esta plagado del lado oscuro, la Fragua Estelar y ese templo, se han convertido en instrumentos del mal, tan como Malak torció a Bastila como su sirviente, la influencia de Malak es fuerte en ella, le será difícil dejarla atrás._

_No puedo… dejar de pensar que parte de esto es mi culpa…- Agrego Criane, ese vinculo entre ellas, la daño demasiado_

_Todos decidimos el camino que tomamos, pero ten en mente tu papel en su caída, recuerda tu vinculo con ella, ella toco parte de tus recuerdos, gracias a ello pudo sentir el eco de oscuridad que hay en ti._

_Pero aun hay esperanza, si Revan pudo rechazar el lado oscuro, también ella puedo ¿no? aun podemos salvarla.- dijo Carth con tono esperanzador, era verdad si ella pudo Bastila podía._

_Podemos y lo haremos- contesto aun con esperanza_

_No se que nos espera a nosotros, pero siento que Bastila aun tiene un papel que desempeñar en el futuro, estoy segura que ella nos espera en la Fragua estelar.- comento Juhani_

_Vaya que si- agrego Jolee- además estoy feliz que estés con nosotros querida por un minutos pensé que decidirías… bueno, no importa lo que pensé- comento el viejo Jolee en voz baja, aunque Carth lo escucho _

_¿decidir¿decidir que?_

_Bastila trato de tentarla al lado oscuro para que reclamara su titulo de Revan, ella fallo._

_Entonces lo lograste, venciste a Revan de una vez por todas, sabia que ella ya no era parte de ti lo sabia.- comento Carth feliz acercándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos_

_Si, escogí el lado de la luz es verdad…- agrego con tranquilidad sonriente_

_Te dije que en un momento tendrías una prueba, creo que fue eso, puedo sentirlo, y hiciste lo que esperaba que hicieras, no pudo venir en mejor momento estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_Muchas gracias…- sonrió Criane_

_Siempre, no se si alguno de nosotros hubiésemos resistido la oferta de Bastila.- luego agrego con mirada cariñosa mirándola a los ojos, sintió como su corazón brinco de gusto cuando le dedico esa mirada- Te amo… no puedo esperar que esto termine- dijo en un susurro tomándola en sus brazos acercándose a ella_

_Yo… también te amo…- dijo llena de emoción al escucharlo decir esas palabras, mientras sus labios se unían en un prolongado y fogoso beso._

_Ey Shuuu consigan una habitación ¿quieren?- dijo Mission en tono de broma, mientras ellas se separaban pero continuaban abrazados, sin embargo a ambos no pareció molestarles el comentario de Twi-lek_

_Ey no los interrumpas Mission ¿no te da alegría ver el amor en medio de las situaciones mas difíciles?- gruño Zaalbar tratando que no rompiera el momento_

_Claro, pero no estaría mal conseguir una habitación ¿no les parece?_

_si, lo siento- agrego Carth algo sonrojado poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza- es que hace mucho que no me sentía así de contento, no puedo esperar que la Fragua Estelar sea destruida._

_Si haces que suene fácil, solo vuela y BOM la Fragua Estelar es destruida.- Dijo Mission divertida_

_Nunca me sentí más seguro en mi vida Mission, la fuerza esta con nosotros- respondió Carth tranquilo_

_Uff soy un anciano, y sabia que encontrarías el amor en el momento indicado, bien por ustedes dos- dijo Jolee sonriente, mientras Criane comenzaba a sentirse incomoda de sus comentarios, mientras T3-M4 hacia pequeños pitidos._

_Respuesta: No se de lo que hablan droide- comento el droide Hk-47- Los sacos de carne son siempre un misterio para mi._

_La confianza es buena Carth- interrumpió Juhani- pero si queremos atrapar a Bastila tenemos que irnos ahora ¿no te parece?_

_Bien vamonos mientras más tardemos más difícil será.- agrego Carth en tono de líder corriendo hacia el Halcon Ebano, Criane lo tomo de la mano, el volteo a verla no pudo evitar sonreír e ir juntos hacia su ultima misión_

**Fin del Flash back**

_Se que Revan aun es parte de mi… puedo sentirla, pero yo… yo no si no he caído al lado oscuro por ti… no decidí ir con Bastila por ti y fue por ti, deje de ser Jedi por ti… quiero que hacerte feliz… y a la vez… se que estos sentimientos serán una arma de doble filo para ti y para mi_- Pensó, Criane tocando la mejilla de Carth suavemente, sintiendo su suave barba

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto confundido

Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz- dijo decidida mirándolo a los ojos, besándolo de repente, mientras Carth la abrazaba correspondiendo a ese gesto, aun sin saberlo, ella no deseaba que lo supiera.

En ese momento Bastila llego, mirando a la pareja abrazados, manteniéndose alejada para no interrumpir el momento, el vinculo que formaba con Criane la hacia experimentar los sentimientos que ella tenia en ese momento y no quería ser la ladrona que le quitase su felicidad, Juhani, Jolee y Canderous llegaron, vieron a ambos dos juntos y respiraron de alivio al verlos a salvo, se habían librado de otra amenaza.

El Halcón Ébano estaba listo para partir, Criane reviso a sus acompañantes para poder despegar, Canderous se encontraba en la bodega, mirando el lugar un tanto impaciente.

no tienes que venir a Telos si no quieres Canderous- dijo Criane acercándose a el, Canderous Ordo la miro sobre el hombro.

Tú eres Revan, y te seguiré a donde vayas, ya te dije que encontrare más acción estando a tu lado, atraes enemigos dignos de un Mandelorian.

Pero Telos es un lugar pacifico Canderous- replico

No creas mucho en tu cuentito de hadas Revan, la galaxia aun después de la destrucción de la Fragua Estelar no esta en paz y tú tienes un papel importante en ello así que no me lo perderé.

Bien, como quieras…- comento caminando hacia el camarote principal- Zaalbar, Mission, pueden quedarse en Corusant si desean.

Tengo una deuda de vida contigo Criane Lana, no la romperé- dijo Zaalbar

Si y yo seguiré a Gran Z a donde vaya- dijo Mission contenta

Muchas gracias… iré a revisar a los Androides- camino hacia el taller, allí estaban Hk-47 y T3-M4, desactivados, no quería que tuvieran alguna avería al momento del viaje.

Al final camino hacia la cabina, allí estaba Carth tomando los controles del Halcón Ebano, pensativo.

¿Esta todo listo?

Si, los Droides están asegurados, nuestros tripulantes listos y preparados para ir a Telos.

¿Qué será de Juhani y Jolee?

Juhani se quedará a entrenar dentro del templo, tiene nuevo maestro, aun tiene ciertos rencores que debe reconciliar… Jolee se ira en otra nave, creo que ira a Manaan… no me dijo por que…

¿y Bastila?

Bastila… se quedará aquí en Corusant, ella me dijo que era el momento… de que ella y yo tomáramos nuestro rumbo respectivo y que quizás con el tiempo el vinculo entre nosotras desaparezca, no negare que la extrañare…- susurro, miro a Carth pensativo tentando la consola nuevamente. -¿Pasa algo?

No… nada encanto

¿seguro?- lo abrazo por la espalda

Es posible que esta sea la ultima vez que pilotee el Halcón…- dijo melancólico- seré al almirante dirigiré a las tropas… no piloteare más- Criane lo beso en la mejilla- pero aun así estaré contigo no tengo por que preocuparme- volteo a verla- Criane o Revan… aun así sigues siendo la persona que amo nadie más…- se acerco y la beso dulcemente, finalmente cuando se separaron, Criane sonrió y susurro admirando sus ojos.

Pilotea por última vez… por mi…

Tus deseos son órdenes para mi encanto.-sonrió

El Halcón Ébano se elevo por los cielos, dejando aquel hermoso lugar llamado Corusant, Bastila en el templo Jedi, levanto su mirada hacia esa nave que partía cuando esta estuvo a su vista, deseando que la fuerza, acompañará a Criane y a Carth, en donde fuera que su destino los llevará, un lugar donde en donde pudieran estar juntos y vivir en paz.

En uno de los planetas del borde exterior, un hombre permanecía solo bebiendo en una cantina, escuchando a los pilotos ebrios sus comentarios sobre la última batalla que se había desencadenado.

El Sith Malak esta muerto, dicen que lo mato la Sith Revan.

Vaya ¿pero no significa que ella será ella ahora la dirija la cruzada sangrienta que ha hecho Malak en la galaxia?

No, la Fragua Estelar fue destruida por la republica, así que ya no habrá una carnicería como hubo en Taris, además dicen que Revan ya no es una Sith si no una Jedi, ayudo a destruir esa cosa de la Fragua Estelar.

Mentiras, los Jedi y sus costumbres, nunca los entenderé, primero son buenos, después son malos, NO confió en ellos.

El lado oscuro, el lado de la luz que más…- comento el humano, de cabellera negra que bebía al lado de ellos- uno escoge a donde va y la fuerza es empleada como se le plazca, ella te responde seas bueno o perverso…

Hablas como un Jedi ridículo- dijo uno de los borrachos

Je… no, no soy un Jedi- sonrió- hace mucho que deje de hacerlo… 5 años, quien lo diría…

¿Quién eres?- pregunto uno de los hombres

¿Mi nombre importa? Creo que para ustedes si… soy Kaleif Haris… - se puso de pie- tal parece que Revan se redimió a final de cuentas…- dijo pagando su bebida, hablando con tranquilidad

¿conociste a Revan?...- pregunto uno de ellos

¿conocerla? Si, podría decirse que si… como muchos…- fue a la salida, saliendo del bar- y al final… termine Exiliado por ella –pensó, mirando hacia las estrellas de aquel planeta casi desolado- y si tuviera la oportunidad la seguiría otra vez, lo haría… yo siempre seré leal a Revan, no importa cuando la critique la historia.- Pensó el Exliado peinado su cabello hacia atrás sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas.

Camino sin rumbo en busca de su nuevo destino no le importaba con tal de no estar en un solo lugar lo que no sabia es que quizás su camino lo llevaría hacia Revan otra vez para disputar una ultima guerra, la guerra de las creencias.

Fin

**Comentarios de Nz:**

Bien como se habrán podido dar cuenta, tengo una palabra **fin** en el capitulo y no continuará... igual que el capitulo anterior, la razón es sencilla, **Revan and the Exile** no lleva un conteo de capítulos como comúnmente se acostumbra en los fic, pero no se confundan, cada capitulo son parte del fic en general, pero cada capitulo no representa una continuación real del capitulo anterior.

¿por que la historia anterior Revan era un hombre y ahora es una mujer?. En el juego de Caballeros de la antigua republica, tienes la interesante opción de poder escoger el sexo del personaje lo cual hace que su historia varié levemente dependiendo de estos cambios, para evitar su confusión queridos lectores me he dado a la tarea de especificar antes de cada capitulo el sexo del personaje y su historia para su mejor comprensión para ustedes.

Puede y señalo PUEDE, que en algunos capítulos posteriores varié un poco la historia por ejemplo retomar a Leviatan Cursa y que este se encuentre en el lado de la luz o Criane Lana al lado oscuro, por lo que les especificaré nuevamente para que no se confundan a la hora de leer la trama, este fic es el conjunto de varios One Shot, espero que se diviertan.

Así que espero seguir contando con su apoyo en los próximos capítulos que se dedicarán al Exiliado Jedi. Reciban mis más cordiales saludos.

Nz

**Nz**


	3. Las Memorias de un Exiliado

**Nota Inicial**: El siguiente fic esta basado en el juego de **"Caballeros de la vieja republica"** estos juegos forman parte del universo expandido de **"Star Wars"** que fue creado por **George Lucas.**

_(Es solo un fic nn así que plis ToT buaaa no me demande)_

**Especificaciones:**

**El Exiliado**: "Kaleif Haris" Ex miembro de la orden Jedi Kaleif Haris viajo por el borde exterior durante 5 años después de su Exilio por el consejo Jedi habiendo pasado las guerra Mandelorian, no sabe por que ni como, solo que el consejo decidió darle el exilio, sin embargo, al pensar todos que el es el ultimo de los Jedi es cazado por el intercambio y los nuevos Sith, Darth Sion y Darth Nilihus.

**Bao-dur: **Técnico durante las guerra Mandelorian, Bao-dur estuvo bajo el servicio de Kaleif Haris, creo la maquina, generador masa de sombras que le dio la victoria a la republica.

**Atris: **Maestra de la Orden, siempre admiro al Exiliado por su destreza sin embargo al llegar las guerra Mandelorian este se fue albergando gran odio hacia Revan y escudándose en la doctrina de los Sith para resguardar las Jedi.

**Kavar: **Maestro del Exiliado, el lo tomo Padawan y por eso albergo tanto cariño por el, llego a conocerlo que el fue el único de la orden de maestros que tuvo en fe de regresaría después de ser Exiliado.

"Las memorias de un exiliado"

By Nz

Era muy pequeño cuando sus padres murieron, apenas 4 años ¿Qué podía hacer un pequeño de esa edad en las calles solo sin nadie que lo protegieran? Kaleif Haris era su nombre, un pequeño niño mendigo que recorría las calles comiendo los desperdicios de otras personas para sobrevivir, incluso tenia que robar, era curioso como un niño pequeño lograra sobrevivir semanas incluso algunos meses sin sus padres, teniendo tan corta de edad, pero sus pequeños robos aunque fueran por hambre no podían ser tolerado por las autoridades así que fue buscado para ser llevado a un orfanato, no era fácil, en las calles de Corusant Kaleif lograba fácilmente escaparse entre las multitudes y salirse con la suya a pesar de los esfuerzos de los policías locales por capturarlo.

Había ocasiones en que se cuestionaba a si mismo sobre su existencia, un tema muy rebuscado para un pequeño, mientras miraba los restos de comida tirados en el basurero, Kaleif se preguntaba a si mismo si era prudente seguir viviendo y tener una vida miserable como ahora, siempre lloraba, extrañaba a papá y a mamá, pero ellos estaban muertos y no volvería a verlos y eso lo sabia.

pequeño ¿Qué haces allí solo?...- escucho a sus espaldas, cuando vio a una jovencita acercarse a el, no parecía ser un policía, siendo tan joven pero tenia algo en ella que llamaba su atención sobre manera, aparte de que su cabello era tan blanco como el blanco que jamás había visto, en ella se irradiaba una presencia que incluso el que no tenia nada de especial sentía.

…. Tengo hambre…- murmuro mirando la basura- podría comer hasta saciarme pero… ¿Por qué he de comer?... no tengo por que vivir…. Mi papá y mi mamá están muertos…. Y no quiero otro papá y otra mamá…. No se si quiero vivir al menos…. Pero tengo hambre…

Entonces…. ¿ya no quieres vivir?...- pregunto aquella joven

No se si valga la pena que yo viva…

Mi nombre es Atris ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Soy Kaleif Haris…

Ven conmigo Kaleif- le extendió la mano- el alto consejo Jedi… me ha pedido que venga por ti

¿el alto consejo Jedi?...

Si…. Piensan que eres fuerte en la fuerza… y quieren entrenarte para que seas un Jedi… ¿no te gustaría serlo?...

…. Y si no quisiera…- volteo a verla con una cara llena de tristeza, Atris se conmovió profundamente por su mirada.

Serás libre de irte si lo deseas… ven vamos…- Kaleif tomo su mano, mientras Atris lo encaminaba hacia la academia en Corusant, la academia Jedi.

Este niño… ha mostrado aptitudes- comento el maestro Dorak mientras conversaba con el maestro Vrokk Lamar que caminaban con sus respectivos Padawan

Te refieres a Kaleif Haris, no cabe duda que es fuerte pero es un cabeza dura, no se si sea buena idea entrenarlo como un Jedi por ahora las enseñanzas de los Jedi han sido rápidamente asimiladas por su cabeza, pero no se le ha visto el deseo de que sea un Jedi.- agrego el maestro Vrokk seriamente

Dale tiempo, vivimos en una época difícil, creo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo acepte no es facil perder los lazos con lo seres queridos menos para un niño.

Tal vez no, pero esperemos que este contratiempo no cause problemas con su entrenamiento a futuro.

Eso espero, por cierto felicidades Kavar me acabo de enterar que te ascenderán a caballero Jedi- miro el maestro Dorak a Kavar un joven de cabello corto café

Muchas gracias maestro Dorak, daré lo mejor de mi para ser merecedor de este titulo

Empezaste muy joven tu entrenamiento, seguramente también serás maestro pronto tomando tu propio Padawan, debes sentirte orgulloso de el Vrokk

Me alegra si, pero aun tiene cosas que aprender antes de que eso pase- miro seriamente a Kavar- también tu estudiante es sobre saliente Dorak Atris será una buena historiadora- comento al ver a la joven albina detrás del maestro Dorak

Muchas gracias maestro Vrokk- contesto la joven solemnemente

Si, Atris guarda muy bien la historia de los Jedi, también será una buena maestra algún día estoy seguro de eso

Si nos permite maestro Dorak tenemos una sesión con los Yongling en este momento- comento el maestro Vrokk

Si, desde luego que tengan un buen día- se despidió el maestro Dorak mientras Atris lo seguía y Vrokk y Kavar iban al salón principal.

Recuerden que ustedes serán Jedi algún día, es importante tener el código Jedi siempre presente en todas sus acciones, si quebrantan el código significa que su senda esta siendo guiada por el lado oscuro, y el lado oscuro solo guía a la destrucción y a la oscuridad, la muerte, tengan en cuenta esto Yongling.

Si maestro Vrokk

Para comprobar sus conocimientos les haré la pregunta del código al azar…. Bastila dime el primer párrafo del código Jedi- apunto el maestro Vrokk a una jovencita de cabello café que se puso de pie.

No hay emoción, hay paz.

Muy bien Bastila como siempre acertado… Kaleif dime el siguiente párrafo

Ah… este yo… ah… No hay emoción hay paz… digo eh… no me acuerdo…- dijo avergonzado mientras los demás niños reían

No, no no no, como siempre cabeza dura Kaleif Haris te quedaras después de clase a estudiarlo con Kavar ¿te quedo claro?

Eh… si – dijo avergonzado mientras se sentaba y los demás niños seguían riéndose de el.

Ya era de noche, Kavar leía un libro en silencio sentado en el sillón poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio del salón mientras que Kaleif escribía en algunos papeles lleno de aburrición,

Kaleif tu conoces el código Jedi, lo hemos estudiado una y otra vez…- comento Kavar leyendo un libro- tu cara de inocente ya no engaña más al maestro Vrokk ¿Sabias?- dijo cerrando el libro.- Kaleif guardo silencio- ¿Acaso no quieres ser un Jedi Kaleif? – pregunto mientras Kaleif leia un libro tranquilamente

…. ¿Qué interesante tiene ser un Jedi?... – murmuro leyendo con fastidio- Atris dijo que podía irme si quería…

No lo has hecho ¿Por qué?

…. No se…. Supongo que tengo miedo de regresar a la vida que tenia antes…

La fuerza es la que te ha guiado aquí Kaleif… aunque no lo veas así- murmuro sin mirarlo siquiera, quizás no lo entiendes ahora pero se que algún día lo entenderás…- murmuro poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta

Espera Kavar, ¿no me ibas a enseñar el código?

No hay necesidad lo sabes Kaleif ve a descansar, es tarde- salio por la habitación mientras el niño lo veia salir tomando sus cosas y saliendo también.

Kaleif no estaba seguro de lo que quería, no tenia muchos deseos de ser Jedi eran tan aburridos y metido en sus normas que en verdad lo fastidiaba, no sabia que ser Jedi fuera tan aburrido. En esto sus pensamientos estaban enfocados, fue cuando en aquella oscuridad escucho como algo cortando el aire, era curioso reconocer ese ruido con ese nombre, más escucharlo manifestarse, Kaleif camino tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta encontrarse a si mismo en la sala de entrenamiento, observando a una joven Padawan hacer algunos ejercicios fisicos con una espada simple de madera, ningun maestro parecia supervisarla por lo que Kaleif se acerco más a la pequeña Padawan de cabello negro corto, no había visto a laguen moverse de esa manera o manejar la espada con semejante maestría, sin importar su edad, eran movimientos que difícilmente cualquier Jedi podria usar con una suavidad y un calculo casi impecables. La niña paro al sentirse observada y miro a Kaleif que se avergonzó rápidamente.

ah perdón… - murmuro -pero es que no pude evitar ver como te movías.

Ah… Alguien me vio, mi maestra va a regañarme- dijo asustada recogiendo sus cosas.

No, no le diré a nadie que te vi, lo juro- agrego rápidamente, mientras ella volteo a verlo

¿de verdad?

Si

Gracias eres muy amable- sonrió

Me sorprendiste, esos movimientos estuvieron geniales eres muy buena- dijo feliz sonriendo ampliamente completamente admirado imitando torpemente el movimiento con la espada

J eje no es nada….- agrego sonrojada

¿Quién te enseño esos movimientos?

Ah… mi maestra me los enseño, el día de hoy aprendí como usar la fuerza para moverme más rápido

Increíble ¿se puede hacer eso con la fuerza?

Si- sonrió- pero… mi técnica no es perfecta me falta mucho que aprender… me alegra que te haya gustado verlo, significa que comienzo a dominar mis técnicas de combate

eres una Padawan ¿verdad?

Sip apenas tengo un año de serlo, tu eres el nuevo Yongling ¿verdad? Los maestros dicen que aprendes rápido pero que eres un cabeza dura – rió divertida Kaleif grito lleno de vergüenza al ver que ella lo sabia.

Err… bueno es que… no he decidido…. Si ser un Jedi- contesto rascando su cabeza

Eso es triste, pero supongo que no es malo, no todos son Jedi

Y tu ¿Por qué quieres ser Jedi?- pregunto indiscretamente como si la conociera, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su pregunta indiscreta y trato de retractarse- ah perdón… no debes decirme si no quieres perdón- rasco su cabeza

¿Deberás quieres saberlo? Es facil la razón, quiero proteger a las personas

¿Proteger a las personas?...

Si… mi papá murió durante la guerra… el era un soldado y mamá murió por una enfermedad, fue cuando me recogieron los Jedi y me trajeron aquí, pero antes de llegar aquí, me di cuenta del dolor que le causa la guerra a las personas- contesto con tristeza, Kaleif se sintió incomodo no quiso que ella dijera algo tan personal- por eso quiero ser una Jedi, no quiero que nadie sufra yo los protegeré, siempre para que nunca estén tristes- sonrió y lo miro-soy Revan ¿y tu?- extendió su mano para saludarlo mientras Kaleif la tomo

Soy Kaleif, Kaleif Haris

Bien Kaleif mucho gusto, de ahora en adelante no me olvidare de tu nombre, aprende mucho con el maestro Vrokk para que también seas un Padawan y aprendas de la fuerza para que protejas a los débiles, para que la injusticia no lastime a los inocentes- sonrió soltando su mano y caminando sola por los pasillos mientras Kaleif la miraba irse.

Para proteger… a los débiles- murmuro estando en la soledad, como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta.

5 años después.

¿TOMARAS A KALEIF HARIS COMO TU PADAWAN?- grito Atris perdiendo la compostura al saber la decisión de Kavar.

Se que querías tomarlo tu Atris, pero pronto seré maestro Jedi así que me aferro a mi decisión.

No quiero a Kaleif Haris como mi Padawan- se cruzo de brazos- pero Kaleif es obstinado ¿crees poder con ese niño?

Se nota que le tienes mucho cariño Atris- sonrió

Solo… estoy admirada por su capacidad es todo… de la noche a la mañana fue el alumno más aplicado entre los Yongling, será un buen Jedi, el mas estudioso, antes sabia las cosas, ahora las comprende eso es difícil en una mente joven.

Lo sé… es por eso que quiero entrenarlo además le hice una promesa hace tiempo y mi deber es cumplirla. ¿no te molesta verdad?

No claro que no, eres libre de hacerlo.

La selección será esta tarde, espero que vayas Atris- comento caminando por su lado

Desde luego no me he perdido ni una sola vez ese evento.- comento tranquila, cuando vio a Kavar retirarse.

Solo unos pocos Yongling eran elegidos para convertirse en Padawan, los maestros Jedi observaban sus habilidades durante el periodo de entrenamiento y se les ponia tres pruebas importantes para comprobar si eran dignos de ese privilegio. Primero: Debían conocer y entender el código Jedi, se les hacia recitar el codigo y se les daba una pregunta engañosa para comprobar si comprendían el significado de los versos de tal codigo, Segundo: Armar su propio sable láser, el maestro Dorak se encargaba de darles unas pequeñas preguntas sobre su comportamiento sobre alguna situación importante y dependiendo de sus respuestas se les daba el rango al que podían aspirar. Caballero, Centinela y Consular y dependiendo del rango se le daba el color que podian usar, azul, amarillo o verde, después el Yongling debía armar su sable laser con los conocimientos adquiridos. Tercera prueba y la mas difícil, el maestro le dedicaba una tarea en particular, era diferente para cada uno por eso era difícil.

Los pequeños estaban formados en una fila mientras los maestros meditaban y comentaban sobre sus posibles estudiantes, fue cuando comenzaron a acercarse a los pequeños y a tomar cada uno a su estudiante, Kaleif miraba a sus amigos irse y hablar con los maestros comenzando con la prueba pero ninguno de ellos se acercaban a el para llevarlo consigo lo que lo hacia desanimarse. Quedaba ya pocos estudiantes y también pocos maestros, entre ellos el maestro Vandar y el maestro Vrokk, el maestro Vandar camino lentamente y se acerco a Bastila que asintió orgullosa por ser elegida, mientras Kaleif miraba como se alejaba. Y al mismo tiempo el maestro Vrokk se acercaba a el, asustándolo, de todos los maestros era el que no quería que fuera el suyo era estricto en exceso y en verdad Kaleif deseaba ser alumno de otro maestro que no fuese el.

Kaleif Haris… me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos, al principio no demostrabas aptitudes para ser siquiera un Padawan y ahora estas aquí, quien lo diría, quizás la fuerza si te escogió después de todo.

Err… ma… ma… maestro… Vrokk- murmuro nervioso, temblando como una hoja, mientras el maestro Vrokk se acercaba más a el.

Que la fuerza te acompañe durante tu entrenamiento- dijo alejándose de el acercándose a otro alumno, mientras Kaleif al centrar su atención y su alivio a la retirada de Vrokk se exalto al sentir una mano fuerte sobre su hombro.

Ven, es hora de tu examen- escucho, cuando volteo a ver se encontró con los ojos amables de Kavar que lo llevaba consigo.

Se que lo conoces Kaleif, así que seré breve recítalo para mi.- comento Kavar sin rodeos al estar a solas

No hay emoción, hay Paz, No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento. No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad. No existe caos, existe armonía. No existe muerte, sólo existe La Fuerza.- Kavar permaneció sereno y serio al escuchar a Kaleif terminar el código poniendo nervioso a Kaleif, finalmente le dedico una sonrisa mientras el chico sonreía de la misma manera.

Bien, Cuándo una persona muere…. ¿deja de existir?...- pregunto seriamente mientras Kaleif lo miraba algo confundido- puedes tomarte tu tiempo Kaleif… y si quieres lo planteare de esta manera cuando tus padres murieron ¿dejaron de existir?- eso fue más triste todavía, a pesar de haber pasado casi 6 años desde que sus padres murieron la pena de perderlos atravesó su corazón como una lanza, Kavar noto la expresión de inmediato, quizás no debió tocar el tema de sus padres, pero no seria un buen Jedi si no superará ese sufrimiento.

… ellos no han dejado de existir…- Kavar abrió los ojos al escuchar su respuesta- quizás sus cuerpos ya no será corpóreos ni sienta su calor, ya no escuchare el sonido de sus voces ni las palabras de cariño que ellos siempre me proveían, pero… como todos somos uno con la fuerza, ellos ahora son parte de ella, como todos los somos-

Buena respuesta- Kavar sonrió lleno de orgullo mientras Kaleif le respondía con una sonrisa igual de grande.

10 Años más tarde.

Atris es severa… no puedo aprender todo de los libros que me encarga leer y aun debo entrenar durante la mañana, no se cuanto tiempo aguantare a este ritmo.

Bueno tienes tres meses con el, no le veo nada malo

Si, pero es aburrido – Kaleif puso sus manos tras su cabeza en signo de fastidio, su cabello negro era corto y tenia una trenza tras su nuca, símbolo de los Padawan.

No existe la ignorancia

Solo el conocimiento… ya lo sé Kavar- contesto inclinando la cabeza- Siempre me has de hacer caer con el código Jedi ¿no?

Solo así aprende un chico cabeza dura como tu- rió un poco- pronto serás caballero Jedi no debes permitir que tus asuntos con el estudio te estorben en el camino eso no estaría bien

Atris es una gran historiadora, pero no puedo ser como ella… ella sabe la historia de los Jedi de pies a cabeza y eso es admirable, pero…

No te gusta la historia

¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE APRENDER ESO? ES CRIMINAL-grito fastidiado levantando la mano en forma de protesta mientras los demás Jedi lo miraban extrañados

No hay emoción…- interrumpió Kavar

Hay paz…- inclino la cabeza otra vez avergonzado- Maestro Kavar…

Trata de mantener la calma siempre Kaleif, debes sentirte honrado que de Atris te de unos momentos para enseñarte algo de historia

Pero ¿Por qué ella me escogió a mi? Es decir no soy el único Padawan

No, pero me comento que era importante en tu caso recalcar ciertos conocimientos

Esta bien, esta bien, ya no diré nada…

Bien, por ahora tengo un asunto que atender, aprende mucho de ella- se alejo de el

Si… gracias maestro Kavar- murmuro caminando con desgano a la biblioteca.

Atris bajaba algunos Holocrones de los estantes para ser analizados, ese dia Kaleif iria a estudiar un poco mientras los maestros se preparaban para la ceremonia de iniciación, finalmente Kaleif fue aceptado para ser caballero Jedi, y antes de eso tenia una ultima cosa que aprender. Kaleif por su lado dio un largo y fuerte suspiro al estar frente a la puerta y entro a la gran biblioteca mientras veía a Atris bajar el material que usarían se acerco lentamente hacia la escalera y la espero abajo paciente a que ella bajase. Atris bajo por las escaleras sin darse cuenta de Kaleif estaba detrás de ella, pero tenia tantas cosas que en un descuido callo de espaldas tirando todos los Holocrones Kaleif atrapo a Atris antes de que cayera, y uso la fuerza para evitar que los holocrones se destrozaran en el suelo.

Eso estuvo cerca- murmuro aliviado mirando como evito el desastre

No te note cuando llegaste- contesto seriamente

Err… bueno no quería que me notaras- contesto apenado, pensado quizás que si no lo notaba podría escaparse más fácil

No cambias nada – se levanto seria acomodando sus ropas blancas tomando los holocrones y poniéndolos sobre la mesa- Bien empecemos

Si…- se rasco la cabeza, Atris como siempre era fría como el hielo solo le dirigía unas cuantas palabras

Los Jedi han llegado al conocimiento tal en la fuerza que son capaces que vivir después de la muerte, la conexión es tan fuerte que sus espiritus se vuelven uno con la fuerza que es la vida

Entonces… a eso se refiere el ultimo párrafo, "_no existe la muerte solo la fuerza_"…

Si, pero este estado se consigue solo teniendo un fuerte vinculo con la fuerza, es algo que se consigue con una meditación profunda y constante, con un gran conocimiento sobre ella.

Pero que hay de aquellos que no la conocen… que no lo usan

Recuerda que todo esta vinculado a ella, toda la vida… sin la fuerza moriríamos

El lado oscuro ¿es la muerte?- pregunto seriamente mirándola, Atris evito su mirada incógnita intentado saber como responderle

El lado oscuro genera muerte y destrucción pero no es la muerte en si… es el empleo de la fuerza sin el conocimiento, el abuso de ella con propósitos egoístas, los Sith usaban la fuerza de esta manera y los condeno a desaparecer, ahora no hay Sith.

¿y podemos estar seguro que están los Sith? Quizás se están escondiendo

Eso a sido durante muchos años atrás, dudo mucho que ellos aparezcan Kaleif hay muy pocos registros de sus enseñanzas, son como una raza extinta

Si pero

Bueno es todo… debo dejar unos holocrones con el consejo Jedi, acompáñame- tomo uno de los más grandes y se lo entrego mientras ella se iba sin nada

Claro Atris…- la siguió mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Mientras caminaban a la sala donde el alto consejo se reunía Atris y Kaleif caminaban por los pasillos del gran templo Jedi, que permanecía en penumbras y en silencio, la noche había llegado a Corusant, Kaleif presto su atención a las criaturas nocturnas que paseaban en el jardín aquella noche.

Ha sido un largo recorrido para ti, desde que te encontré cuando eras un niño…

Si… recuerdo ese día- comento- también… la recuerdo a ella- comento mientras recordaba el rostro de la pequeña Revan que no habia visto hace tiempo

Ya no tendrás mas maestros, quienes te entrenen para ser un Jedi

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- contesto sorprendido ante su afirmación

¿Me echan de la orden? Se que no he sido muy buen Padawan que hice algunas travesuras que me descuido pero no creo que sea para tanto- murmuro riendo

Entrégame el Holocron- volteo hacia el

¿Qué?

Entrégame el Holocron- se lo arrebato mientras el permanecía confundido- necesito que prendas la luz del salón del consejo, vamos entra- comento señalándole la puerta con una señal, Kaleif entro a la habitación oscura, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de el dejándolo en la oscuridad absoluta

¡Atris la puerta se cerro!- grito al verse en la oscuridad- y no estoy solo…- murmuro en aquella oscuridad cuando doce sables de diferentes colores se prendieron dentro de esa oscuridad iluminando el lugar y permitiéndolo observar que se encontraba en medio del consejo, mirando sus rostros que sonreían satisfechos, Kaleif también sonrió quería decir que finalmente había llegado su momento después de todos esos años de estudio y dedicación seria un Jedi.

Kaleif Haris- llamo el maestro Vandar mientras el joven Padawan se hincaba frente a el- por voluntad del concilio en nombre de la fuerza yo te nombro Jedi, Caballero de la Republica- dijo pasando su sable dolor verde entre sus hombros y cortando la trenza de su cabeza mientras Kaleif se ponía de pie

3 años después "Guerra Mandalorian"

¿POR QUÉ?- grito aquella mujer al consejo Jedi

Como ya te hemos dicho Revan, no podemos entrometernos en esta guerra- comento el maestro Vrokk bastante molesto por su actitud

¿PERO POR QUE? MAESTRO VROKK LA GENTE DEL BORDE EXTERIOR MUERE MIENTRAS USTEDES SE QUEDAN MIRANDO AQUÍ MEDITANDO LA SITUACIÓN

La verdadera amenaza no se ha mostrado todavía- interrumpió el maestro Zhar

PERO ES QUE…

Revan te recuerdo yo que la ira lleva al lado oscuro- el maestro Vandar dijo con tranquilidad, mientras la joven contenía su ira

No entraremos a la guerra, debemos esperar comprende- escucho decir sin identificar al dueño de la voz mientras ella salía de allí llena de tristeza, ira y frustración, mientras salía de la puerta siendo esperada por un hombre grande de tes blanca con marcas azules en su calva cabeza.

¿Cómo te fue?

El consejo no entrará a la guerra…. ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?...- murmuro molesta- la republica morirá si los Mandelorian siguen apoderándose de los planetas con violencia, los hombres mueren ¿Cómo pueden ponerse a analizar la situación? Es el momento de actuar de luchar los Jedi son protectores de la republica.

Es triste que el consejo este tan ausente en este momento tan importante

Si ellos no quieren atender a la republica Malak… no necesitamos del consejo para tomar la situación en nuestras manos

¿de que hablas?

Si el consejo no responde a la guerra lo haremos nosotros, se que no somos los únicos en desacuerdo, he escuchado murmullos he sentido indignaciones.

Yo te seguiré Revan a donde sea- comento Malak sonriente

Se que siempre contare con tu apoyo, gracias Malak, mientras más pronto empecemos mejor, vamos.- ambos se fueron para encontrar a algunos de sus compañeros Jedi.

Kaleif con su prodigioso estudio y destreza en combate daba clases a los Yonling igual como el maestro Vrokk, aunque los pequeños preferían mil veces a Kaleif, solía ser más abierto, espontáneo y los niños lo admiraban por ello. Pronto habría exámenes y la elección para Padawan así que los pequeños estaban entusiasmados con que Kaleif Haris escogiese alguno de ellos.

Las técnicas de combate parecen hechas a la asar sin embargo jamás es así, con un entrenamiento constante, el instinto forma parte de las habilidades adquiridas, aprendes a manejar la espada, y a la vez esta se vuelve una extensión más de tu cuerpo, la escuchas, la sientes- decía con seguridad, mostrándole a los niños con esgrima usando una espada madera- ¿Quién quiere intentarlo?- todos los pequeños levantaron sus manos entusiasmados deseosos de intentarlo

Haber Mical, es tu turno- apunto a un niño rubio que se acerco a el rápidamente animado, Kaleif saco su sable láser mientras los niños extrañados y un poco asustados lo miraron emplearlo, tomo las manos del pequeño Mical y lo ayudo haciendo unos movimientos- usar la espada es un arte…- murmuro- escucha el sonido del sable, como corta el aire es como una tonada recortada pero cuando la dominas… es toda una canción…- dijo a su oido mientras Mical tomaba atención al sonido que generaba extasiado y sorprendido

¿Qué opinas Mical? ¿verdad que es como si escucharas una cancion?

Si- sonreía maravillado

Muy bien es todo por hoy, estudien lo que aprendieron hoy y den repasos a sus apuntes pronto tendremos un examen

Si- dijeron los pequeños al mismo tiempo mientras salian, quedando solo Mical mirando la espada de madera y tomandola sus manos.

La clase ya termino ¿ocurre algo Mical?

No maestro Kaleif, solo pensaba que pronto habrá elección de Padawan

Si, que rapido ¿no crees? Cuando llegaste me recordaste cuando era pequeño- sonrio poniendo su sable en su funda.

Maestro…

¿Si?

Quiero ser su Padawan- dijo directamente con determinación

¿mi Padawan?

Si, quiero ser un Jedi como usted, quiero aprender la fuerza para ser un Jedi como usted- Kaleif sonrió divertido al ver su mirada estaba decidido, algo muy poco común en un pequeño, Kaleif acaricio su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

Tu serás mi primera elección ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo cuando llegue el momento, te tomare como mi Padawan.

¿deberás?- pudo notar la expresión de alegría en su rostro

Claro, ahora vete no querrás que el maestro Vrokk te regañe

¡Si! Gracias maestro- corrió entusiasmado saliendo por la puerta a tropiezos pero lleno de alegría, mientras Kalief se diriga a la salida también.

Veo que eres buen maestro, esos pequeños te aprecian mucho…- escucho una voz femenina

Si, especialmente Mical- murmuro- Pasaste mucho tiempo fuera de Dantooine Revan

Si… Malak y yo hemos hecho muchos viajes, pequeñas rebeliones, convenios…

Muy de ti…

¿sabes sobre la guerra Mandelorian Kaleif?

… si… los Mandelorian comenzaron a atacar a la republica, es todo lo que se.

No solo eso… ya han tomado tres sistemas completos y se aproximan a la sede la republica Corusant

¿Qué dices? El consejo ya tomo decisión ¿verdad?

… no…

¿Cómo?- grito sorprendido

Acaban de decirme que no entraran en esta guerra

Eso, no es posible ¿Por qué no?

No creen que deban entrar se han encerrado para meditar la situación

¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?- pregunto molesto

… no se… quizás son arrogantes ¿Confias en mi Kaleif?

Sabes que siempre lo he hecho

Bien... tendremos una reunión esta noche a las afueras del enclave… espero verte alli- camino saliendo del salón mientras el Jedi pensaba en lo que había escuchado.

¿Por qué no quieren entrar a la guerra? ¿Los Jedi no son protectores de la paz en la republica?...

Paso un poco de tiempo meditando a solas sobre lo que Revan le había dicho hacia algunos horas, esa tarde se dirigió a la gran biblioteca de la academia, donde Atris como todos los días analizaba algunos holocrones y reliquias Jedi de todos los planetas conocidos en la galaxia, ella siempre estuvo tan interesada en conservar las enseñanzas de los Jedi, por eso Kaleif en parte la admiraba por ello.

¿Cómo te fue?- dijo al sentir su presencia, Kaleif rápidamente sonrió al darse cuenta que no lo había visto al rostro, tratando de ocultar su preocupación y hablando con naturalidad.

Bien, los Yongling son muy listos

¿y que les enseñaste?

A escuchar la música del sable…

¿La música del sable? ¿de que hablas?

Jamás lo has notado Atris ¿Cuándo mueves el sable láser con destreza puedes escuchar como corta el aire, como es que tocará una canción?

Estas loco, eso es imposible- ríe divertida

¿Quieres probar?

¿Cómo?

Si ven conmigo- la tomo de la mano- deja esos libros y holocrones vamos- se la llevo con el al Jardín, mientras Atris era casi jalada por el

¿Qué intentas probar Kaleif Haris?

Saca tu sable- Atris lo hizo algo confundida y dudosa, poniéndose en pose combativa, mientras Kaleif se puso tras de ella

Kaleif ¿Qué estas?

Shuuuu escucha- susurro a su oído ayudando a Atris a hacer unos ligeros movimientos con la espada- ¿puedes oírlo Atris?

Si… puedo hacerlo…

Sabes, la verdad hay muchas cosas que no aprendes de los maestros… si no por ti mismo, mientras entrenaba con mi sable me di cuenta, el manejar el sable es todo un arte.- el sonrió Atris permaneció en silencio tras sus palabras- ¿Qué ocurre Atris?

No, nada, solo pienso eres todas las aptitudes de un guerrero, y el carisma de un maestro, es por eso que creo que los niños te adoran Kaleif.

Gracias, eso creo.

Tu camino es muy diferente a los que estamos aquí Kaleif…

¿ah?

…. Llegará un momento en que lado oscuro te tentará… ten cuidado- murmuro alejándose de el, mientras Kaleif la miraba alejarse confundido.

La actitud de Atris, las palabras de Revan se presentaban en su mente, la vida que había llegado hasta el momento habia sido pacifica y de aprendizaje, ahora que se encontraba la republica en guerra y el consejo Jedi se habia negado a la participación de esta, lo hacia tener dudas sobre lo que habia visto, habia pedido la confianza en aquellos que habian cuidado de el desde pequeño, el maestro Vandar, el Maestro Zhar, Kavar... Las palabras de Atris lo hicieron tomar la desición final iria con Revan, el deseaba ayudar, estaría dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuera, con este pensamiento en la cabeza Kaleif Haris tomo su sable y salio del enclave para encontrarse con Revan y Malak.

Era de noche, alrededor de una pequeña fogata algunos Jedi se habia reunido, frente a ellos Malak era el orador al cual sus atenciones, Kaleif llego desde las sombras, temeroso de que alguien que lo conociere dentro del templo lo reconociera, aun teniendo dudas no se acerco a ellos para escuchar lo que Malak decia.

No hagan caso de lo que dice el consejo Jedi, la republica caera si no hacemos algo.- dijo con una elocuencia, mientras los Jedi se miraban confundidos.

Pero ¿Qué tal si el consejo tiene razon? Debemos confiar en su sabiduría- comento un joven de cabello rubio corto, Kalief lo conocía Taylon Esan.

El consejo es sabio- interrumpió Malak- pero se ha equivocado, la historia no los ha demostrado una y otra vez por el tiempo

Tienes razón, pero…

Ah… aquí estas- sonrió Malak al ver a Kaleif en las lejanías- acércate, los maestros hablan muy bien de ti y de tu destreza en combate- Kaleif se acerco finalmente a paso lento mirando a Malak con atención.

Si el consejo no actúa ahora, ya no tendremos republica que dar nuestro auxilio, únanse a nosotros, únanse a Revan y a mi, y salvaremos a la republica

Seria interesante tener un combate real, los Mandelorian son guerreros extraordinarios- comento un hombre de tes oscura entusiasmado con la idea.

Es verdad la republica morirá si no hacemos algo- grito una joven rubia indignada

Pero ¿Qué estan diciendo?- grito una de ellos incredula de lo que escuchaba- debemos acatar las ordenes del consejo, quizas ellos tengan un plan en mente

Calla Bastila- grito uno de ellos molesto- Si el consejo tuviese un plan ya lo hubiera puesto en practica

Pero…

Debemos proteger a las personas- interrumpió Kaleif todos voltearon a verlo- los Jedi son protectores, debemos proteger a la republica

Tienes razón, debemos responder a la guerra

Responderán guerra con guerra- grito Bastila molesta y frustrada mirando como todos se acercaban a Malak, el sonreía complacido.

Bien, prepárense, mañana partiremos- comento este son duda alguna mientras los Jedi se reunían alrededor de el

Deténganse por favor- pidio Bastila- Kaleif no lo hagan, no sabes que puede pasar si van a la guerra

Sinceramente Bastila… tu tampoco lo sabes…- dijo bruscamente caminando hacia Malak uniéndose a los demás mientras Bastila sola, los observaba con tristeza, en tanto Revan escondida entre los árboles miraba esto desde la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente.

¿te vas? ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza? El consejo a ordenado estrictamente que ningun Jedi debe involucrarse en la guerra- grito Atris furiosa al ver a Kaleif empacar sus cosas.

El consejo cuando me ordenaron Caballero Jedi dijo que era Caballero Jedi de la republica, esta se encuentra ahora en peligro, no puedo quedarme aquí, no cuando me necesitan- dijo Kaleif con seguridad empacando todo lo que podia en una mochila

¿Entonces qué? ¿contestarás guerra con guerra? El consejo te necesita aquí, no en el campo de batalla, tu responsabilidad es entrenar a los Yongling, Kavar es el encargado de estas situaciones, no tu, no Malak, no Revan- dio un golpe sobre la maleta de Kaleif haciendo que la soltará

Se que tu no entiendes Atris… es algo que debe hacerse

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ir a la guerra? ¿te das cuenta del dolor que puedes ocacionar si vas a ese lugar? Quizas ni siquiera salgas con vida ¿lo habias considerado?

Lo hago por las personas Atris, no por mi

Maldita sea escúchame- dijo molesta

NO tu escúchame- grito molesto encarándola- TU no sabes lo que se siente perder a las personas que amas durante un combate, una guerra, no sabes lo que se siente perder a tu familia y todo lo que conoces en segundos cuando alguien decide arbitrariamente quitártelos… no tienes idea- murmuro recordando su infancia, como perdió a sus padres, como es que termino solo- no tienes idea de ver morir a tu padre mientras tu madre de protege… cuando te dice que todo esta bien, cuando vez a las sujetos torturarla y violarla mientras tu estas alli sin poder hacer nada, gritando por ayuda y nadie te escucha, jamás vas a entenderlo, tu no eres yo, no podrás comprenderlo, IRE A LA GUERRA POR QUE SE NECESITA, NO DEJARE QUE UNOS JEDI ARROGANTES MEDITEN CUANDO OTROS SUFREN- grito con fuerza, mientras Atris le dio una fuerte bofetada haciéndolo tambalearse

Vete ya…. No regreses… jamás…- murmuro aquella Jedi, sin mirarlo si quiera a los ojos, llena de profunda ira y tristeza mientras Kaleif tomaba su maleta y salía por la puerta

…. Lo siento Atris…- fue ultimo que dijo, mientras Atris comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente sentada sobre la cama.

Kaleif salio rápidamente de las habitaciones con una mochila tras su espalda, muchos maestros miraban como sus alumnos se iban respondiendo a la guerra pero sin intentar detenerlos, mientras otros se mostraban inseguros de seguirlos o no, pero el temor la incertidumbre nublaba su vista ante cualquier pensamiento razonable y claro.

Tu también iras a la guerra…- escucho Kaleif tras su espalda, volteo para encontrarse frente a frente con su primer maestro- ¿verdad?

No me puedo quedar aquí, quedarme con los brazos cruzados…

¿Realmente entiendes las consecuencias de ir a la guerra?

¿Y tu las conoces?

Yo conozco que estar en la guerra y tener que combatir tu no Kaleif

Debo pelear maestro… aunque usted no lo comprenda

No pienso detenerte si es tu decisión…- comento seriamente

Adios… gracias Kavar…- murmuro alejándose de el

Que la fuerza te acompañe Kaleif…- dijo débilmente mirándolo partir, fue la confrontación más dolorosa que había tenido quizás la mas terrible.

10 años después.

General… ¿general?

EY TU DESPIERTA- grito una voz masculina despertándolo de aquel sueño

¿ah? ¿Qué?- grito Kalief mirando a su alrededor confundido

Creo que no debiste despertarlo así Atton- comento el Irodiano sonriente mientras piloteaba la nave

Si, claro, ya quisiera dormir un poco, pero eso no sucede

¿Qué paso?- Pregunto bostezando pesaroso

Hemos llegado a las coordenadas del lugar donde se encuentra el Halcón Ébano- comento Atton elocuente

¿Qué quiere que hagamos General?- comento Bao-dur

Aterrizaremos, deseo encontrar lo más pronto posible el Halcón Ébano

¿Qué es eso?...- pregunto Atton confundido viendo un destello a lo lejos a pesar de la fria nieve que caia sobre de ellos, Kaleif también lo observándose cuenta muy tarde de lo que pasa.

BAO SACANOS DE AQUÍ- grito rápidamente pero fue tarde el disparo del blaster golpeo el ala haciendo que descendieran rápidamente, estrellándose sobre el terreno nevado

¿están bien?...- pregunto el Jedi aturdido, mirando a Bao-dur inconciente sobre tablero

Si… estoy bien…- murmuro Atton algo golpeado mientras la anciana Kreia permanecía detrás de el como si nada

Salgamos de aquí- Kaleif tomo al Irodiano en hombros y lo saco de la nave mientras era seguido por Atton y Kreia, un poco desorientados y maltrechos salieron a la nieve solo para encontrarse con el cañon de tres droides HK

Afirmación: Es una presa muy difícil de capturar Jedi

Otros droides asesinos –murmuró molesto- ¿hasta cuando me dejarán en paz?- puso a Bao-dur en el suelo acercándose a ellos acompañado por Kreia y Atton.

¿Qué planeas hacer?...- Pregunto Kreia alejada

Acabar con esto de una vez…- murmuro Kaleif seriamente acercándose a los Droides.- ¿Por qué me siguen?

Afirmación: El intercambio a ofrecido una recompensa por tu cabeza, pero a nosotros lo haremos por satírica diversión

Ya he destruido un droide como ustedes tres no van a ser problemas- saco un vidroespada y se lanzo hacia ellos, mientras Atton disparo hábilmente con el Blaster sobre de ellos, fue rápido, Kaleif termino destrozando rápidamente a los Droides sin que lo hirieran si quiera.

Fue cuando resintió el fuerte frío de la nevada cayendo sobre de ellos, con la nave destrozada y sin otro lugar que ir se acerco a Kreia y Atton levantando a Bao-dur en hombros.

Debemos encontrar refugio pronto o quedaremos como paletas de hielo- dijo Atton tratando de ver en la fuerte helada.

No ganaremos nada si nos quedamos aquí- comento el ex – Jedi llevando a Bao dur mientras la anciana y el granuja lo seguían.

El frío entumía sus extremidades, luchando con todas sus fuerzas jalaba a su compañero caído, todo su panorama era blanco, tan blanco que sus ojos no podían permanecer mucho tiempo abiertos, finalmente sus ojos logran distinguir algo diferente, parecía que era la entrada a alguna base subterránea, camino hacia allá lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta de golpe cayendo al suelo exhausto seguido por Atton y Kreia. Sin embargo antes de poder siquiera recuperar el aliento pudo ver los pies de alguien más frente a ellos, seis bellas mujeres muy parecidas entre ellas, con las mismas ropas blancas, sus cabellos respetaban el color de sus vestiduras y sus ojos eran tan fríos como el hielo, el exiliado se puso de pie de inmediato levantando su arma, al igual que Atton que inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

dejen sus armas y no saldrán heridos- dijo una de ellas en tono amenazante.

¿Por qué?...

No vuelvo a repetirlo, dejen sus armas- dijo en forma más severa.

Déjalas, no siento que vayan a lastimarnos- argumento Kreia, mientras Kaleif mismo sentia una perturbación en la fuerza

Atris…- murmuro bajando su arma y dejándola caer al suelo.- Esta bien, cooperaremos- levanto las manos mientras aquellas jóvenes se acercaron con rapidez y les quitaron sus armamentos.

No me digas que iremos nuevamente a prisión- comento Atton completamente fastidiado.

Flash back.

Después de la guerra Mandelorian, antes de la guerra Civil Jedi, ninguno de los que siguieron a Revan durante la guerra se atrevió a regresar al consejo, nadie más que uno, ante la sorpresa de los maestros de la orden en Corusant, Kaleif Haris regreso a su presencia listo para aceptar su destino a manos del consejo. La guerra lo había endurecido, ya no era el jovencito caballeroso y alerta, se había vuelto un hombre endurecido por la guerra y por el odio, por el lado oscuro. Atris quién recién habia formado parte de la orden estuvo alli durante su juicio y podia ver y sentir como la persona que el habia conocido estaba muerto.

Has venido ¿Por qué?- cuestiono el Maestro Vrokk seriamente al verlo estar ante ellos.

He venido por que he querido… no por que me hayan llamado.-agrego con violencia.

Te hemos llamado aquí por que seguiste a Revan a la Guerra- comento el maestro Zez Kai Ell - ¿Por qué nos desafiaste?

Tardaban demasiado en decidir los Mandelorian había aplastado a la republica

Eso no puedes saberlo – interrumpió el maestro Kavar – lo único que has hecho es caer al lado oscuro y prolongar más el dolor de esas personas es por eso que no queríamos intervenir

Je, no los culpo por ser cobardes- se rió divertido haciéndole muchas gracia sus palabras.

Ya no eres un Jedi…- dijo la maestra Vash interrumpiendo su mofa Kaleif endureció su rostro.

Solo una cosa más, tu sable laser… entréganoslo.- dijo el maestro Vrokk duramente

¿Lo quieren?... esta bien, si tanto lo desean, se los regreso- dijo arrogante desenfundando su espada y activándola frente a ellos.

Alertándolos de un posible ataque, el Exiliado con ambas manos tomo su espada y la encajo contra la piedra central del salón, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Atris y Kaleif solo se miraron unos segundos pero fue suficiente para ambos, Atris no vio en esa mirada, ni un asomo de la persona que ella conociera, una mirada rencorosa y llena de odio gracias a la guerra, el Exiliado se dirigió a la puerta y salio del salón ante el desconcierto de los maestros que no sabían en ese momento que hacer o que decir.

Fin del Flash back.

Esos pensamientos dolorosos llegaron Atris como dagas empuñándose en su corazón, interrumpió su meditación y salio del salón hacia un gran puente que conectaba al siguiente cuarto, alli frente de ella el Exliado ya más adulto la miraba fijamente esperándola.

Nos volvemos a encontrar Kaleif Haris… mejor dicho… Exiliado Jedi.

Si Atris….- murmuro.

El Exiliado Jedi levanto su mirada mientras sus ojos se topaban con los ojos azules de aquella mujer tan fríos como el hielo, igual como la recordaba y por otra parte, regresándole aquellos dolorosos momentos de su juventud, aquellas memorias, que no quería recordar.

FIN.


End file.
